The Wedding
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Engaged, and in college, the boys ask their families for help in planning their wedding. The help may not be all that helpful. StanKyle. Other pairings are undecided.
1. Engaged

The air supply in the room evaporated. He should have expected it. It was what he wanted. The timing felt perfect, surprising, yet appropriately so.

The families were present and also approving; the women crying or thinking of how romantic it was, the men trying to hold back their emotion but grinning at their counter parts anyway, the siblings looking on in awe.

Even though they had an audience the affair seemed private. There was no ringing of glasses, or announcements from the waiter. The man asking had pulled the man being asked aside. He bent down on one knee, because that was half the fun, and proposed.

"Oh god," the initial reaction, it had been a surprise. Although they had spoken briefly about their future together, they had never made any plans. "Yes, Stan yes!" He knew the answer. He did not have to think. He only needed to understand the question before he answered.

Stan stood from his position on the floor and brought his now fiancé into his arms. "I love you, Kyle. This is the right thing to do. I want everyone to know it."

The redhead gave a gentle church kiss in response to the emotions that surged through him from the proposition. "I love you too, Stan."

After a few more minutes of relishing in the excitement of being engaged the two college juniors returned to their families. It was clear that everyone had watched, but they waited on baited breath for the announcement.

"We're getting married." Kyle said at the approving look from his lover.

From Kyle's mom: "Bubbe!" From their fathers: "Congratulations son," And from Stan's Mom: "We're so proud of you." There were many hugs and several kisses that passed around the table and between the parents. The families were excited that they would finally become one.

"So when exactly do you plan to get married?" Shelia prodded when the parties settled down.

Stan squeezed Kyle's hand in sympathy. He loved his friend's mom. She could be a bit much at times, but it was clear that she wanted the best for her son and her family. Stan could not agree more. "We've dated for a long time. We've lived together since we started college. I think a long engagement is not necessary. We both know that we want this and waiting would give us no benefit."

"But," Kyle continued, they had talked about this before just not enough for Kyle to be prepared for it that night. "I for one want to have a fairly decent wedding. Family, friends, a reception, with a Jewish and a Christian feel for it. So I don't want to rush into it."

"I agree." Stan knew that he would not be able to have a Catholic style wedding. Even if he could find a Priest that would marry them, he worried that if he and Kyle ever had or adopted any children that he would need to raise them Catholic. Their children would learn both his and Kyle's beliefs.

"We're going to need help though," Kyle looked at his mother and then at Stan's. "We might be gay but I don't know that much about weddings. It's just as much about you, our families, as it is for us. So I think any advice or help that you can give us will be gratefully accepted."

"We'll help," Shelia agreed. It would probably be best, at least for the religion aspect of the wedding, that she and Sharon be involved.

"You're still in school until May so you'll be busy until then," Sharon agreed. She had been upset when her daughter had eloped after High School. She had dreamt of helping her daughter plan a beautiful wedding, but was unable to be included in that. Shelley was now divorce and she had one little boy.

"Great! But we're not just trying to get all of the reward with none of the work. We really want to help. It's the only wedding we're going to have. I want to be involved in the preparations." Stan had always got a thrill out of watching a perfectly planned day executed. Probably because most of their plans had failed as kids. One thing that had never failed him, and he was sitting beside him.

The redhead had to agree, and the rest of the table said they wanted to help if only a little bit. Even Stan's nephew offered to help. He was three but the sentiment was all the same. Everyone went home that night with a happy feeling in their heart and a task that was ready to be completed.

--

The two newly engaged students had a long trip to Denver. They had strictly come home that night for the dinner. It was dark as they pulled away from South Park. Kyle closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool window. Stan had offered to drive because Kyle had early morning classes the next day and Stan had none.

"Fuck Stan. I can't believe I didn't know what you were planning." Kyle mused. He was still fresh from the excitement of the night and sleep was not coming.

"I was smart for once." Stan commented. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Kyle. "I didn't tell anyone. I even made it seem like dinner was your Mom's idea. I said to her: 'Don't you think our families should start having dinners and get-togethers.' She thought it was a brilliant idea. I'm sure she'll figure out what I did soon."

Kyle smiled a small smile. He felt a warm, content feeling in his chest. "You're incredible." He pushed off from the door and turned the music up a bit more.

"You need to sleep," The raven-haired young man told him. He was concerned that Kyle would be tired during his class. Kyle was not taking anything easy.

"I don't want to. I can't sleep. You made me the happiest person in this car tonight. I'm not about to sleep it away," Kyle explained. He watched Stan smile. The other boy even took his hand off the steering wheel to squeeze and rub his knee.

"The happiest in the car?" Stan raised a brow.

"Well yeah, I can't say the world. I'm pretty sure new fathers and new husbands are a step over me." Kyle snickered. He turned up the music and began to sing along with the song. It was a habit he only did when he was drunk, or apparently the happiest man in the car.

"Well I'm pretty damn happy too. You said yes," The raven-haired man said, "You know I get nervous about things like that."

"But I love you! I would never say no. Would you have said no if I asked? No you wouldn't. I didn't know you were going to ask me. You knew I was going to say yes. You had however long to be happy about marrying me. I've just had three hours and thirty one minutes." Kyle did not even look at his watch.

Stan was a little unnerved by his very smart, boyfriend. Did he keep tabs on the amount of time it took to do other things? He shuddered and returned his hands to the wheels. "You're argument isn't very good Kyle. I've had more time for my happiest to grow. I've known that we were going to get married for a month. I've had a month for my excitement and happiness to grow. Sure you have more 'Oh My Fucking God' happiness but I think my 'built-up' happiness out weights yours."

The redhead turned to smile at his lover. He loved it when Stan tried to be all nerdy and counter argumentive. Although this time he had a point, he decided to tease him for it instead of coming up with his own counter. "Oh Stan you know how counter arguments turn me on." He rubbed his hands down his flanks. "Oh baby, pull over."

The other boy snorted. He swatted Kyle in the shoulder. "Your goofy, Kye."

"I love you too."

"Yeah, love you." Stan stole a glance again, "Now please get some sleep." The redhead nodded. He knew that he would be cranky the next day if he could not concentrate in his classes. He turned the music down and settled into sleep.


	2. Flowers

Title: The Wedding

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Word Count: 2,229

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Now happily engaged, the boys are blind sided when Kyle's mom comes for a visit.

A/N: I got the idea for the title from the sequel to The Notebook, I've never read either, but I thought this it was simple yet explained enough.

* * *

The two junior-lovebirds lived off campus in a three bedroom apartment. They shared the apartment with their two closest friends, Cartman and Kenny. They had considered a four bedroom place but Kyle and Stan were used to staying together, in the dorms. Besides, with how often they ended up in each others' beds it was easier for the two to just share.

Currently, Kyle was studying for a class exam. He had note-cards and questions, study-guides and handouts all over the kitchen. Cartman had complained the first time Kyle's study sessions caused such a mess but when his head was chewed off and spit out because he was making too much noise he stopped. At times like these Kenny and Cartman seldom even entered the same room as Kyle.

So when someone loudly entered the apartment and turned the corner to enter the kitchen Kyle safely guessed that it was Stan. The guess was correct.

He and Stan had worked out an agreement during High School. The agreement was as followed:

If Stan needed anything during Kyle's study sessions he was allowed to go ahead and get it.

Pampering, like shoulder rubs, and kisses were acceptable only after the first five hours.

Stan was allowed to interrupt Kyle to talk if the conversation held any value.

If Stan was feeling extremely abandoned, or simply had a bad day, he was allowed to seek Kyle for comfort only if the attention-seeking was not abusive.

There were other rules and regulations but they were understood as the two learned to live and love together. It was unsaid, unspoken concepts that when played out had been efficient.

The first thing Stan did, when he got into the kitchen, was pour a glass of milk. He drank half of it, filled the glass again and put the milk away. Then he leaned over the table to drop a kiss on Kyle's head. He usually left after this but today he remained standing over his fiancé.

After a few minutes Kyle seemed to realize this and he sat up. He stretched his arms over his head and he yawned. "What's up Stan?"

"How long have you been working?" The other boy sympathized. When he left for classes that morning, Kyle already had his nose in a book. Stan knew that Kyle had a class in between then and now, but he was pretty sure Kyle had come right back to studying afterwords. He was sympathetic to Kyle and his study habits. If he had some of the study habits Kyle had maybe he too could be studying as a pre-med and a pre-law student.

Kyle frowned. He knew something was up because Stan would not just interrupt him like that, especially with dinner still a few hours away. "Not too long," he answered, despite himself, he knew that Stan was just concerned.

The all-American guy set his glass down in the sink and rounded the table. He began to gently knead Kyle's shoulders and neck. The other boy's appreciation was obvious. His head fell forward to rest on his book.

Stan massaged his shoulders for several minutes before getting on to what he needed to say. "Your mother called. She emailed us some ideas for flowers."

"Flowers?" Kyle moaned. He was too relaxed by Stan's massage to understand what that meant.

"For the wedding, Kyle," Stan prompted. The other boy nodded remembering quickly. "Anyway, I looked at a few of them. She sent us like three hundred pictures. She's going to be here in a few hours. She's picking us up to go to this flower shop she knows of. Jewish owner, really nice, very experienced with this sort of thing."

Kyle froze. He shrugged away from Stan and turned to look at him. "My mom's coming! You did not tell me that!"

"I didn't know." Stan calming explained. "She's been emailing me for weeks, but she just called me this afternoon. We still have two hours before she gets here. I just wanted to prepare you. Can you finish your studying by then?"

Kyle looked at his books, papers, handouts, and note-cards. School was very important to him. Getting a good job that he really liked was a goal of his since he was a little kid. Stan, being with him, the wedding, was more important. Yes he could probably convince Stan to go out with his Mom and do it for them, but he wanted to be apart of the process.

"Yeah, I think, I can. The test isn't until Friday," Kyle leaned back in the chair, his study-mode persona dropped. He sighed in relaxation.

Smiling Stan leaned down to drape his arms over Kyle's shoulders. He tilted his head and Stan kissed his neck. "I think Kenny and Cartman are ready to have their kitchen back." He mused. He nibbled on Kyle's earlobe. "Love you."

Kyle shuttered, "Love you too."

--

Shelia had promptly picked them up two hours after Stan's conversation with Kyle, an hour after they had finished having sex on the kitchen table, and thirty minutes after cleaning up.

Kyle took the front seat and Stan sat calmly in the back. Shelia was telling Kyle about how well Ike was doing in school to avoid seeming too excited about helping out with the wedding. Neither of the boys real paid attention because they both had funny little feelings in their stomachs. Sure they were engaged but this was the next step in the preparation of getting married. It made for a very fidgety ride to the flower shop.

"Here we are!" Shelia announced loudly enough to startled people walking by them. Kyle's blush stayed for the entire walk from the car to the shop. Stan only smiled. He did not mind that Kyle's mom was so excited about her son's wedding.

"Linda," Shelia smiled to the girl behind the counter. "I got your message about coming down. I'm so grateful that you had the time to see us. The date for the wedding is June 21st, so we don't have as much time to plan as I would have liked."

Kyle exchanged a look with Stan, it was February that gave his mom a little more than five months to plan. He didn't know how much more time she wanted.

"Any special reason?" Linda turned to Kyle. She wore a look that said she felt the same as Shelia.

"It's the longest day of the year." Kyle pointed out. "We will promise to love each other from the shortest to the longest to the end of our days."

Stan proudly nodded besides Kyle. It had been his idea, but Kyle knew how to express it in words, when he could not. Linda did not seem to notice. "So it's just you today. Usually I get all of the bride-to-bes but never the grooms."

"What!" Shelia's head snapped up, from the catalog she was thumbing threw. "Linda, I thought I was very clear. How dare you insult my son!"

"Mom," Kyle blushed at his mom's proactive attitude. She turned her glare on him but he just stood his ground. After she calmed down he turned to Linda. "The reason why the bride is not here is because there isn't going to be a bride. I'm marrying Stan." He introduced his lover to the flower shop owner.

She flushed and took Stan's hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I guess I just assumed..."

"It's alright," Stan mused releasing her hand. "I'm still trying to get Kyle to wear the dress—Ow!" Stan pouted. He rubbed his abused side. Kyle did not think his joke was very funny.

"We can still sit down and make your arrangement. I assume then that you wouldn't need a bouquet, but flowers are essential to other parts of the wedding as well. We have package deals that include where you want us to set up the flowers and how. Also you will have an opportunity to pick the flowers you want in the arrangement for your wedding."

The two boys nodded, biting her tongue Kyle's Mother followed the store owner to a back room to look at the package deals. She had to agree, for boys who had no knowledge of arranging flowers; a package seemed to be the best way to go.

"Sunflowers?" Shelia gaped at her soon-to-be son-in-law. Who would choose sunflowers for a wedding?

"Well I think they're pretty," Stan stated. He realized, however, that it did not matter what he thought, still he continued. "Besides it says that sunflowers mean adoration, I adore Kyle."

Kyle grinned. He did not mind the idea of sunflowers, it was original, but he was grateful for his mother stepping in. He would not have been able to say no to his lover.

The women exchanged exhausted looks. "Stan, look honey it's really sweet that you adore Kyle, but sunflowers are not appropriate for weddings." Linda explained.

Stan pouted he looked at Kyle, who was still grinning, and pouted more. "I like them."

"How about we get some sunflowers to give as gifts to our guests," Kyle suggested. "That would look really nice with a basket of goodies."

The two women seemed to think that this was a better compromise. The flowers would not actually take up any room in the display. Kyle expressed the want to have red and white rose petals thrown at the wedding instead of rice. Red and white roses stood for unity but he did not make this the selling point.

"I think that's nice," Shelia agreed. "You don't want to kill any birds." The look she wore told that she believed otherwise. Her son's wedding was more important then a few birds. Then again, Kyle was getting married to a long standing PETA member. "How about having Mommy plan the rest of this for you boys?"

Stan exchanged a look with Kyle, both nodded. "Fine, but we get to approve or disapprove of anything, it is our wedding."

They were both sure that they could not pick out the right sort of flowers for their entire wedding so giving the task to Kyle's mom was like a weight off their shoulders. They however did not want to be completely out of the loop.

Gardenias for the cake, Calla Lilies, Orchids and Peonies to decorate the ceremony and the tables at the reception, the boys liked all the colors and the women thought the flowers were at least more tasteful then Sunflowers.

--

That night, after treating Kyle's Mom to dinner, at the student union; the boys returned home tired and ready for bed. Instead of going directly to bed however, Kyle pulled out his note-cards for a short review. Stan disappeared toward their bedroom a while ago. (Kenny and Cartman's rooms were on the other side of the apartment)

Feeling like he knew the material, after twenty minutes, Kyle put his cards away. He had more time to study the next day, and the one before Friday. He needed to rest. He could not negligent his other classes (by showing up tired) just because he had a test in another.

"Kyle," Stan poked his head in as if on cue. He had on a pair of pajama bottoms his chest bare. Kyle enjoyed the view. Stan was the type of guy that did not show off his toned body, so seeing it was always a surprising treat. Comparatively, Kyle was all skin and bones. He retained a bit of muscle from basketball, and his active sex life.

"Kyle," Stan slid in. He had a sly grin on his face. "Baby, Kenny and Cartman are out. I filled the bath."

"With what?" Kyle deadpanned. Then he wondered how Stan got their friends out on a Tuesday night! The weekend does not start on Thursday, a fact that Kyle drilled into Kenny's head until he ran away screaming. Since then, if Kenny party during the week kept it away from Kyle. "Stan what did you do!"

"Nothing," Stan's grin did not disappear even as his hands rose in defense. He took Kyle's hand and pulled his lover to the bathroom. Each bedroom had its very own bathroom. Theirs was the only with a shower/bath.

As they approached the bathroom Kyle's nose was caressed with the smell of flowers. (He was very familiar with the smell that night.) The closer he got the bigger the assault on his nose.

Inside the bathroom was littered with every colored rose petal on the planet. Red, Pink, Dark Pink, Light Pink, White, Yellow, and Yellow with red tips, Orange, Burgundy, Blue, Green, Black, and Purple: rose petals covered the floor, the sinks, toilet seat, the mirror, hamper, and towels. The room was lit up in scented candles. The tub filled with petals and steaming hot water.

"Romantic. God Stan you're such a fag." Kyle stripped of his clothes anyway leaving them in the hall. He entered the water gratefully. Stan was right behind him and even though it was cramped neither moved.

They stayed in the water until it gave them goose pimples, and their fingers and toes were so pruned that it hurt to run back to their room. 


	3. Suits

Title: The Wedding

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Word Count: 6,456

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Now happily engaged, the boys are blind sided when Kyle's mom comes for a visit.

A/N: I got the idea for the title from the sequel to The Notebook, I've never read either, but I thought this it was simple yet explained enough.

The Student Union was always crammed pack between the hours of nine a.m. and six p.m. Before nine the area was a calm and relaxed place; that the early-risers would go for their morning meal. After that time, the students, who wanted to get in a cheap meal before the Union closed, were few. At noon the Student Union was so full that it was hard to find a table even if the building was three stories, with over twenty-seven restaurants, six of which were the sit down kind.

However everyday just at noon Kyle and Stan managed to always find a table. On Monday and Wednesdays they would be joined by their childhood friends Kenny and Cartman. On Thursday and Tuesday they were usually joined by friends they had met in class or in their previous years at the school. But Fridays they sacredly ate together, and alone, as alone as one could be with their table twelve inches from its neighbor.

This Friday, not the same one as Kyle's test because several weeks had past since then, he had several tests between then and now in various classes. The redhead slammed his Chipotole burrito on the table Stan reserved for them several minutes prior. A forty-two oz cup of diet soda and a bag of chips and salsa followed the burrito. He shoved his backpack under the table and threw himself into the chair.

"Bad day?" Stan raised a brow. He had a fork full of macaroni salad midway to his mouth. He chose to eat it instead of put it back. Then he turned his full attentions to a pouting Kyle Broflovski. "It couldn't have been your classes. You're the only kid I know that gets excited about third-year Anatomy. Except maybe that time Kenny went threw your book."

"No it wasn't class. It's my mother! I finally called to confront her about non-stop nagging—I mean she called us, not once but, seven times in the middle of the night, not to mention the number of times she interrupted our other bedroom activities! So you know what she did? Do you know Stan!?"

Stan was snickering a little when he was reminded of the last time Shelia had called. He had Kyle tied up on the bed—he loved giving control to Stan. Anyway, she had called to ask them about menu preferences. Would they rather have few set meals that guests could chose from before the reception, or would they rather have a buffet sort of meal. Needless to say it had not been the best time to hold the phone to Kyle's ear.

He froze however when he realized that Kyle wanted an answer out of him. "Umm...I don't know."

"She sent your mother!" Kyle explained rather loudly. It was loud enough to get their neighbors attention, which was saying something because of how loud the room was. "Your mother. She did it just to piss me off Stan. She was mad about what I said so instead of interfering she sent her Calvary."

"My mom's coming?" Stan did not seem upset at this at all. When he was younger he sometimes felt that his mother was the only one in his family that understood him. Besides, he was pretty sure that Kyle liked his mom so he knew the excitement in his voice would not be disapproved of.

The redhead gave Stan a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, she's coming. She'll be here tomorrow. So clear your calendar."

"Hmm okay," Stan made a look that said he was thinking about it. "Kyle I'm going to have to cancel our noon to four cuddle session." The redhead snorted, but leaned over to kiss him.

"It's exciting though hmm? Getting married, planning the wedding, knowing that there will never be a day where we have to wake up alone." Kyle mused in between bites of his burrito.

"Well, unless you make me sleep on the couch, or one of us has to go out of town on business." Stan reminded. He was just trying to be reasonable. "It will be nice knowing that no matter how mad you are at me, or how long our trips are we always have each other in the end."

"Yeah, it is nice to know that. I would never make you sleep on the couch anyway Stan." Kyle promised, the raven-haired boy smiled. "I'd lock you out of the house."

The football player laughed. He knew Kyle was kidding, or at least he hoped so.

--

The next day came sooner then they had expected. They had absolutely no time to sleeping in or bask in bed together until late in the day. Sharon called them at eight sharp.

It was a terrible feeling for Kyle who had a long week, getting to class at seven thirty every morning. He studied until at least midnight every night—midnight one of Stan's favorite times to have sex, it competed, of course, with every other time they had sex. It had also been long night of drinking games and Kenny's Girls Gone Wild tape.

When Sharon called ahead of herself Stan simply ignored his boyfriend's groan. He had to reach over the other boy to grab his cell. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"What's up? I just checked into the Best Suites Inn. I'll unpack really quick and get your father settled in. Then I'm coming by to pick you up. By sure to be ready within the hour you hear." Sharon obviously was taking her job very seriously. It was the first time since the proposing that Shelia had let her help. Needless to say she was not going to mess it up. No instead she was going to do so well that Shelia would have to include her in everything.

"_Mom_," Stan whined. He was still leaning heavily on his boyfriend. Opting to keep the cell on its charger then to pull away to settle back in bed. "We're tired."

"I mean it Stanley! This was your decision. If you weren't serious about it you should have thought about that before you asked Kyle to marry you!" Sharon was being very no nonsense at the moment. She did have to travel from South Park with Randy Marsh.

"I am serious!" Stan felt slightly offended that his mother did not take his engagement seriously.

Sharon sighed slightly. "I know you are Stan. You and Kyle are doing the right thing, you'll be happy. But, honey a marriage, a wedding isn't all fun, there is work involved. Will you be ready?"

"Of course," Stan now felt determined to prove to his mom that he wanted to work. He felt that working on a relationship could be hard and painful or that it could bring a sense of pride and enjoyment. He was always happiest if he had to work for the things that made him feel good.

"Great, I'll see you in an hour." Sharon reminded. "We'll have breakfast," at least that step would be taken from their morning routine.

"Right. See you then," Stan put his phone next to Kyle and rolled back to his spot. He sighed closing his eyes. He fully intended to go right back to sleep. He was tired and the conversation he had just had seemed like a thing of the past, not something that happened just a minute ago.

"Stan," Kyle moaned after a few moments. "Stan," he whined this time. He had cracked open an eye only to close it at the throbbing it caused his head. "We have to get up."

"No, I don't want to." Stan muttered. He threw his pillow over his face. Wondering what possessed him when he had decided to get a bedmate as obedient as his current one.

"Well neither do I. But what if she gets here and we're not ready. She could call my mom!" Kyle emphasized. He shuttered at the thought of his mother coming after sending her soldiers out. All he wanted was to make sure he was alive at his own wedding.

Braving all the pain that the bright sunlight caused his hangover Kyle opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. He promptly pulled the trash can between his knees, sick.

That got Stan up. He hadn't participated in the drinking games as much as Kyle had. They had an unspoken rule that one would stay sober enough to take care of the other, even in their own apartment. He hurried to the bathroom. He filled a big cup with water and brought Kyle four Tylenol.

The redhead gratefully drank the entire glass, and dry swallowed the pills. "Thanks Stan."

Stan rolled his eyes. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and took the trash out to the dumpster in the parking lot. They had learned that puke could stink up an entire dorm hall if left to sit. So they were always sure to clean it, even if everything else in their apartment was still messy.

When he returned Kyle was in the shower already, meaning Stan would not be able to crawl back into bed. The raven-haired man would have liked his second option to be getting in the shower with his lover but he was scolded. '_Not now Stan. Your mom will be here soon.'_

He grumbled as he shaved in the sink. At least if he kept to one side he could see his boyfriend's hot ass from inside the mirror.

"Stan!" Kyle warned before wrapping his wet arms around his lover. "Your turn. Let me feel." He stood on his tip toes raising his chin over Stan's shoulder. The redhead leaned in rubbing his stubbly cheek against Stan's freshly shaved one.

Stan made a face. "Stop you'll give me a burn." He turned to give Kyle a kiss. The other boy ducked his lips and grabbed his own razor. "Tease, you wait I'll get you tonight."

This only made Kyle wink at him. He wanted to get in trouble! Well Stan could play like that. For the rest of the morning as they danced around each other Stan said not a word to Kyle. When they dressed, brushed and flossed, when Stan did his hair and Kyle shoved his under a hat; Stan responded with shrugs, nods, and head shakes. Kyle noticed.

At first Kyle thought it was cute, and then he thought it was funny but when nine rolled around he was no longer smiling. He was in between that pouting and angry stage when Sharon came in.

Kenny squeaked from his lazy position on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. Cartman grunted and stole the remote from the blond.

"Don't worry boys I'm just here to pick of Stan and Kyle." Sharon waved off Kenny's embarrassment.

"Pick them up and get out of here woman!" Cartman snapped. He really was not a morning person and he didn't have a boyfriend to bring him water and four Tylenol.

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled. Most his anger was from Stan's silent treatment but it got him desired effect. Cartman sat up straight, apologized, and politely changed the channel to the morning news. "He's not good in the morning.

"I see," Sharon clucked disapprovingly. "Where's Stan?"

Kyle opened his mouth to make a rude retort about Stan's silent treatment but remembered his manners and who he was talking to just in time. "I think he's just packing up his wallet. STAN!" He yelled forgetting his manners at that.

Said boy bounced in, well his hair bounced when he walked. Kyle loved Stan's hair and even though he was mad it still made him a bit weak in the knees to see how good Stan looked today. He bit his lip and turned his head. "I'm ready." Stan greeted his mother with a kiss handing Kyle his phone, wallet, and keys.

The other boy tossed the keys on the counter but put his phone and wallet in his back pocket. "Kenny you are not allowed to use my car until after noon, understand?" Kyle warned, "Cartman you may use my car."

"Really?" Cartman sat up. "Sweet."

Kyle had gotten an expense German-made car for a graduation present from an obscure relative. Any time he gave the boys permission to drive it they got rather excited. It was the only car they had between them at the moment. (Stan had a SUV back in high school but when he lent it to his Uncle Jimbo it did not come back.) The boys lived fairly close to the school they attended so the only time Kyle used his car was on the weekends, or for errands they had forgotten to do. Cartman said it was because he was a cheap bastard.

Stan pressed a hand on Kyle lower back leading him out of the apartment. Kyle flinched away and purposely made his own way out the door and to Sharon's car. The raven-haired boy suddenly regretted trying to fight fire with fire.

"Are you fighting with Kyle, Stanley?" Sharon scolded as they followed the boy to the car. "It's not good to fight before a wedding."

"Mom," Stan whined. He could not help but feel embarrassed. He was too old to get lectured from his mom, right? "We're not fighting. I told you we're tired."

"Right." Sharon offered the front seat to Kyle. She drove them to closest Paradise Bakery for breakfast. "It's alright Kyle. If you break off the engagement I understand."

Kyle turned to his soon-to-be mother-in-law. "Mrs. Marsh, Stan and I are not going to break off our engagement, ever. He's right I am tired. I work hard during the week and I let loose a bit too much last night. He's been really taking care of me all morning and I'm just upset because I didn't get to sleep in as late as I wanted to."

He did not like to hear anyone judging his and Stan's relationship whether it was a prejudice about their age or their gender, or whether it was their parents being picky. Even if she really accepted them, he had a feeling that Sharon still felt cheated out of a daughter-in-law, grandchild, and a normal son.

He would rather lie and defend his lover than let people get into their business. In fact hearing his own words made him realize that he wasn't mad at Stan at all. He was just caught up in the game he and Stan had been playing.

All this thinking was on while Stan was still getting a refill of his ice tea. Kyle excused himself to use the bathroom. Making sure that Sharon was not watching him, Kyle pulled Stan into the hall that led to the bathrooms. He shoved him against the wall and kissed him hard. "Love you Marsh."

"Kyle," Stan snickered. He turned his head when the door next to them opened. A large beefy man stepped from the room. Stan pulled Kyle to him rather than push him away. The man sneered but he made no attempt to comment, or break them apart. "Love you," He whispered when the man disappeared into the restaurant.

The two returned to the table three minutes later looking rather devilish. Their looks went unnoticed by Stan's Mom.

"So where are you actually taking us today?" Stan asked once they were back in his mother's car. Kyle was sitting in the back with him. The redhead had his hand in Stan's lap, but he was not attempting to do anything indecent.

"Well we need to pick out suits for the wedding," Sharon explained. She was not surprised that the boys had to ask her that question.

"I have a suit," Stan turned to Kyle who shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't wear your church suit Stan! You can't wear your prom suit. You can't wear the suit you wore to your cousin's wedding. This is _your_ wedding. You need to wear a suit especially for this day."

The raven haired boy was still looking at Kyle. The redhead shrugged again. He did not understand the difference either, but that's why they had help. Kyle squeezed his knee. "Right sounds good."

"Kyle will need a suit too." Sharon dryly stated. "We'll pick out colors for the groomsmen or whatever it is the two of you will call them." The more educated of the two boys rolled his eyes she was at least trying.

Sharon stopped at the first decent looking wedding shop in the area and led the boys into the store. Even if they did not purchase here she could get their measurements, and figure out their preferences for the next store.

"Welcome," the lady in the shop greeted. She was around Sharon's age and she seemed to be fairly experienced by the way she led the other employees around. "Do you have an appointment or are you just walking in?"

"We're walking in," Sharon shot a look at the boys obviously blaming them for their lack of appointment.

"That's fine, fine. Now let's see, what exactly are you looking for? Do you know what the dress is going to look like? Is this a formal affair or semi-causal?" The lady shot off questions to get an idea of what she was working with. From behind her one of the girls gasped and then giggled behind a hand. She had seen what her upper had not.

"This isn't an affair! I love Kyle!" Stan blurted. He had been thrown off at the comment about the dress. Why was everyone assuming one of them was marrying a girl?

Kyle touched Stan's shoulder to calm him. "She's talking about the attire Stan. Are _we_ going to have a causal wedding or a formal one?"

"Oh," Stan flushed. The lady also flushed. She had worked in the shop for many years but this seemed like her very first mistake.

Kyle being a very observant person, especially as he got older, stepped around her. He went over to the girl that was still suppressing giggles. "Would you like to help us?"

"Sure," she smiled, a small hiccup escaping her.

"Great, because I'm still hung over and I don't want to deal with that," he explained. Sharon was looking threw the dresses in an attempt to hide her embarrassment over the mess. Stan was still blushing at his out burst and the lady seemed to be thinking it might be better just to not accept their business.

She smiled even more. "I can help you then. Now you can go with the traditional black tux. We can start with that if you want to make it more casual we'll change the coat, tie, and add slacks. Have you thought about white? One or both of you could wear it if you want more of a traditional wedding style?"

Kyle thought about the idea. They were not really concerned about being traditional. They were gay, but then again they were also having a wedding perhaps they should be traditional. But then...he didn't want to peg one or the other as the wife. It was a roll that could be seen as submissive or demeaning. He and Stan were equal in their relationship on a whole.

Before Kyle could answer however Stan snorted and commented rather loudly, "Like Kyle's a virgin." It had originally been an attempt to make up for his blunder earlier. He only succeeded in embarrassing himself more. Kyle seemed to be the only one to think it was even remotely funny.

"Stan!" Sharon scolded. She was embarrassed already and now she was even more embarrassed. She liked to believe that Stan was waiting until he got married to have sex.

At least he had the decency to blush. He could not understand what had gotten into him. He turned to give Kyle an apologetic look but it was not needed. His lover was holding back laughter; the reaction of the group was simply hilarious.

"I guess not. But you know I think black tuxes just don't seem like us." Kyle agreed. Then his smile grew. It grew and grew until his ears threatened to fall off to make room for his grin.

The only one who knew to be worried was not. He had a feeling he would like any idea Kyle had. It was convincing other people to like it as well.

"No, no! I am not going back to Shelia Broflovski to tell her that her son is wearing an orange tux. And no, green is not better! Stanley you're not wearing blue!" Sharon felt like she should be in tears but frankly she was still hoping that Kyle was kidding. Except he and Stan seemed pretty serious in their green and blue tuxes.

Kyle sympathized with the lady. He pulled out his phone and called his mother. She picked up in one ring. She demanded to know if Kyle had crawled back to her. "No mom. Stan and I want to wear green and blue tuxes. I will wear green he'll wear blue. Cause like we grew up wearing those caps forever. It means so much to me. I know it's not traditional or anything. Every time I look at him with that blue tux on I can't help but think about how long we've been together. How we are meant to be together. How I could still be alone and confused if I hadn't met Stan way back when we were kids.

"They're not the ugly kinds of blue or green. Mines really dark it almost looks black but there is a hint of green in it. Like just enough to think that my eyes could be playing tricks on me. His is pretty dark too, it brings out his eyes, and they don't clash or anything. All the ladies at the shop really like them."

There was a long, long pause on the other side of the phone. Kyle was almost afraid that his mother was going to say no. Then there was a soft sigh, "Well it is your wedding Kyle. I'm not going to be embarrassed am I?"

"No you wouldn't," Kyle promised. He would not wear something that would embarrass him. He knew that he would have to live with the pictures of their wedding for the rest of his life if he messed it up.

"Fine, but Sharon and I will pick out the outfits for the groomsmen." Shelia compromised. Her agreement partially came about from her conversation with Kyle the other day. Beside she had grown fond of the sunflower wedding favor that Kyle and Stan had picked out. She did not understand why Kyle felt like this was important in his wedding, but she knew that it was just like the sunflowers it would turn out okay in the end.

Kyle smiled telling his mom that he loved her and that he would call her later. "She said it was fine."

Sharon's mouth dropped open. She just did not understand. Who could agree with this, the suits the boys were wearing would not look good at a Halloween party let alone a wedding. Black, or white, even gray would have been better then what they had on.

"Are you sure, Kyle?" Stan was admiring himself.

He had kept his hat until it no longer fit over his head. Then Kyle had bought him a new one. It had a red puff ball on it and it was also blue. Stan had worn that well into high school. Kyle's hat was a similar story. Kyle still wore a hat, but it was no longer the same style. He had hung up that hat-style the around the same time Stan had.

It had been such a big deal to them back then, wearing a hat, it wasn't just to keep their ears warm. It was cool. Stan wondered if it was his hat that had original got Kyle to talk to him. Like how Craig started talking to Tweek because he had biggest box of crayons.

He had always liked Kyle but when they first met, and when they first started talking Stan had fallen for his smile. It was big and bright. The more Stan talked to Kyle the longer the smile stayed. The more Stan talked to Kyle the more the smile disappeared when he did not. The more Stan talked to Kyle the more he wanted to make that smile never go away.

Kyle came to stand next to him. They locked gazes in the full length mirrors in front of them. Kyle smiled and Stan melted. He could not say no, but he did not want to anyway. "It's us."

"Okay but no orange hoodies for Kenny?" Stan smiled back. He did not think they could even convince Kenny to be in the same room as an orange hoodie let alone wear one. Kenny discovered after sixth grade that his deaths were cut by ninety-percent if he did not wear his hoodie. Currently Kenny was on his sixth month with no deaths, the last had occurred when a lava lamp exploded and a glass shard stabbed his heart.

Kyle did not bother answering he knew the question was a joke and that it was not meant to be answered. He carefully leaned against Stan. The other wrapped his arms around him and was grateful that the ladies in the shop pointedly ignored their happy moment.

--

"Why couldn't we bring them home?" Stan frowned. He had a suspicion that his mother was double crossing them. The girl said that they needed to custom tailor the suits for them. That they were creating new suits for them; that they could pick up in a month. Still Stan had a bad feeling.

"Because Stan, that's just how they do wedding things," Kyle was in bed reading a book. Stan usually did not let Kyle read over the weekends, especially Saturday nights, but it was a fiction book. Kyle was tired and opted for cuddling up in bed instead of joining Kenny and Cartman for another night of drinking and porn.

"Are you sure?" Stan flopped down on the bed. He had joined Kenny for a little bit. Then he had gotten lonely and bored. He had slipped away to find Kyle, a little lost puppy look in his eyes. It was just as well, Kenny invited three girls over this night. The blonde was for Cartman, the brunette was sucking Kenny off and the redhead had been making passes at Stan the whole night. He was sure they were passes because she sat in his lap and suffocated him with her breasts.

"Mhm," Kyle had drifted back to the content of his novel. "My mom will kill if something goes wrong."

"Oh," Stan understood that. He frowned. Kyle was paying more attention to his book then he was to Stan. He knew this because he had sighed three times and Kyle did not even pretended to be concerned.

The drunk-boy playing dirty buried his face in Kyle's crotch. The smell was so alleviating after the time he spent with the girl in the living room. Like sweat, dick, and Kyle. The latter of the three scents pathetically pat Stan's head. He was at least attempting to comfort him but damn it he was still paying more attention to his book.

Wait... "Fuck." Stan grunted. He lifted his head and raised a brow. Kyle seemed to know it was important because he lowered to book to return the gaze. "What are you reading Kyle?"

Kyle blushed. He understood what Stan meant when he pat his hard crotch deliberately. "Well I could tell you, or I could show you."

Stan grin was goofy thanks to the drinks he had consumed. He leaned close and exchanged a warm kiss with Kyle. "Show me," he panted when they pulled away.

"Okay, get undress I'll be right back." Kyle shoved his book on the nightstand. He hurried to the closet to get whatever it was that he needed.

Fumbling with his clothes Stan managed to get his shirt and jeans off by the time Kyle got back.

"Just keep those on, I'll get them." He held up Stan's first blue-red-puffball hat. The other raised a brow. "Don't freak out or anything Stan. I wouldn't hurt you."

Stan nodded. Kyle pushed him back on the bed. He put the hat over his eyes and then secured it around his head with a little engineering and some string. Then he tugged Stan's boxers off.

"Turn over." He urged. He tied Stan's hands to the headboard. His feet to the posts at the end of the bed, he pressed a kiss to Stan's shoulder. "Just hold it here a second alright."

Kyle stumbled threw TV lit living room and into the kitchen without noticing his two other roommates or their companions. He set about heating up some oils, getting a cup of ice, and a can of cool whipped cream. He returned as quickly as he could manage.

"Did you do this yourself, Stan?" It was none too soon. The red-haired girl that Kenny had invited over was sitting in his spot, with no shirt on. She was leaning over Stan her breasts were in his face as she rubbed his back with light strokes of her nails. Stan was defenseless, his legs and arms tied up, his eyes blind, even if he had called out Kenny's movie was so loud no one would have heard it.

"What the hell!" Kyle yelled, everyone heard. He dropped his fetched items and he was not happy.

"Kyle!" Kenny stumbled in. He grabbed his friend and pulled him back before he could strangle the girl. "Stop it! Stop."

"Why should I? I shut the door. She-she...shouldn't I have a right to kill her? She's _all _over _my _fiancé!" Kyle made loud and clear.

Cartman and the other girls were now standing in the door watching with interest. The first few times Cartman had walked in on them when Stan or Kyle was tied up he had laughed, but now he was so used to it he only smiled in amusement.

"What!" The girl reared back. She turned on Stan smacking him in the back of the head and pounding her fist against his broad shoulders. "You jerk! What the hell. You were all over me tonight. And then you came in here to get all ready for me...and-and..."

"Hey!" Kyle pulled free of Kenny. Poor Stan could only try not to whimper and wish he was not so naked. Kyle pulled the girl away from Stan. "Stan did nothing like that! He would never! You prissy little bitch. You're upset because you got caught fucking around with him. Keep your sluty paws off!"

She stared at Kyle. He waited for her brain to catch on to what he was talking about. She narrowed her eyes when it finally hit her. She pulled her hand back and hit him this time. "You fucking fag! Turning straight guys like that into your kind! He was all over me. The entire night! Believe what you want but whatever you did to convince him that he was a fucking fag isn't going to last."

"Hey," Cartman growled. He stepped into the room. He knew that Kyle could defend himself but it would not be pretty. Besides, both he and Kenny wanted to make it clear that she had no one on her side when she spoke like that. He reached the two redheads before anything more could be said or done.

Kenny was also there. He held his grip on Kyle tighter this time. He forgot that Kyle could be strong when he wanted to. (Kyle was a skinny twig and Kenny was a fighting Irish it was easy to forget.)

Cartman put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I think it's time for you girls to go." He urged her to the door.

She let him for a while but dug her heals in after a few feet. "So you're just going to let him talk to me like that! You and your friend are little fag lovers too?" She accused, not that he and Kenny were gay, but that they accepted and supported people who were gay.

"Yes." Cartman ground his teeth together. He did not like to admit it. He had hated all three of his friends as a child. They had teased him about his weight, ignored him until he victimized Pip, and hated him right back. They were the best friends he had though, from the day they stopped ignoring him, to the day they'd accepted him as a real friend, to now when he would give up fucking a hot blonde for them.

He knew no one could understand it except Kenny. They had been their every step of the way with their friends. They knew the relationship for what it was. It was a love that every man should desire to have whether with another man or with a woman.

Her friends turned their heads. They were unsure how they felt but when she pulled away from Cartman and stormed out of the apartment, shirt in hand they followed only stopping to dress.

"Sorry Kyle I didn't know they were like that," Kenny admitted. It seemed like the guys they invited over were way more accepting then the girls these days.

Kyle threw him off with a shrug. "Whatever." He folded his arms. He sat huffily on the bed beside Stan.

Kenny would have apologized again but he knew that Kyle was not upset with him, or with Cartman. He was just worked up over that girl. She had ruined all the boys' chances at sex tonight. He followed Cartman out of the room quietly.

Kyle huffed angrily. He was pissed at that girl. How dare her! Stan would never look at another person. He would be nice. He would even tolerate a person just to be agreeable that's just how he was. That did not mean he had been all over her. Kyle knew this without having to ask, without having to even think, it was like breathing.

Yet his breathing was heavy, harsh, like he might just cry because of how frustrated he was. He felt tense in his muscles. The one in the middle of his chest was the worse, yet it was pounding like it was trying to leap out of his chest. He trusted Stan completely but he still felt terrible with even having to be questioned about his lover's commitment to him.

Then there was the accusation, that he had turned a straight boy gay. It was obvious that Stan was in sports. He played in every football game, and he was a great baseball player, but that did not make him straight! It just made him less stereotypical. Kyle was skinny yes, he was smart also, but he did not lisp or gab about clothes, still he was the one that was more likely to be gay. Appearance was everything.

"Kyle," Stan said after a few minutes. He was pretty sure that Kyle forgotten him. Kyle would have let him up, spoken to him, or gone back to their playing but he did neither.

Kyle jumped at Stan's voice confirming the idea that he had forgotten him. "Oh Stan!" He hurried to untie Stan and take his blindfold off. His hands were shaking and his eyes were blurred making the task difficult. "Sorry."

"Kyle," Stan said again. He sat up on the bed after he was released from his bonds. He reached out and pulled Kyle into his lap. "You're not upset are you? You know I love you.

"She was all over tonight. The six of us we were playing games. That was fine. She would touch my arm or squeeze my leg. I thought I was doing a good job at telling her no. I even told her that I wasn't interested, that I was engaged. When Kenny put on the movie and turned the lights off, she sat in my lap and rubbed her tits all over me. I excused myself and came in here. I didn't want to ruin the other guys' night but I didn't want to give her any ideas. I thought it was over, but then she came in when you were gone."

Kyle let out a deep breath. "You know I don't care about that stuff. Flirting, playing around a bit, watching porn with Kenny, I don't care. I know that you would never do anything. It's just you could..."

"So could you." Stan grinned a little.

"You have more opportunities than I do! All the girls like you Stan. I know I can trust you, but I can't help feeling jealous. I don't even want them to think that they have a chance with you," Kyle explained. He blushed a little, it was a silly wish. There would always be someone. When Stan only shook his head and laughed a little bit Kyle continued, "Anyway, what bothers me the most is that she said I turned you gay."

"You didn't," Stan promised. He kissed Kyle gently. "I've been interested in other guys before. I even kissed Butters at spin-the-bottle and I liked it remember."

Kyle smiled, "Yeah, I liked it too. Watching you kiss another guy was really hot, and knowing that it was just a game, that Butters couldn't really have you, that Butters probably didn't want to have you made it even better."

"Good because I'm not going around kissing other guys for your pleasure." Stan rolled his eyes, at that spin the bottle game Kyle had kissed three girls and it drove Stan nuts. "I only want to kiss you, until the day one of us is buried in the ground."

"Stan," Kyle chewy his lower lip. He was trying hard not to show Stan how much hearing that meant to him. Stan knew, but Kyle was still trying not to show it. Putting his hand behind Stan's head he pulled him into a heated kiss. It led to nothing. Kyle was not happy enough to go back to their former playing. Stan was not ready to be tied up again that night.

Kyle fell back on the mattress closing his eyes. He touched his fingers to his lips. How the hell did they still get so tingly?

The other boy joined him after he switched the light off. Kyle rolled onto his side when Stan was persistent in spooning him. He kissed Kyle's neck and then his ear. He whispered nothings to him until they both fell asleep.


	4. Jesus and San Francisco

Title: The Wedding

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Word Count: 7,037

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Now happily engaged, the boys are blind sided when Kyle's mom comes for a visit.

A/N: I got the idea for the title from the sequel to The Notebook, I've never read either, but I thought this it was simple yet explained enough.

Several weeks later, the boys encountered their next wedding planner. It started with Easter weekend, the weekend that started their spring break, a blessed time.

The two weeks before Spring Break, teachers assigned exams, papers, and lab projects some even assigned both an exam and a paper due at the same time! Kyle spent the previous two weeks studying so hard that he forgot to eat. He slept only when exhaustion over took him. He stopped studying only time to go to class. Stan could only worry, watch, and try not to bother him. Within the first week of his studying, Kyle lost three pounds. He lost an additional seven by the end of the last week. Deep bags formed under his eyes and worse of all he smelled!

Instead of crashing into bed, showering, or stuffing his face on his first day of freedom Kyle was giddy with relief. The giggling boy attacked Stan, when he entered his apartment, on Thursday evening.

"Fucking spring break, spring fucking break, spring break fuck, fucked spring fucking break fucker," Kyle giggled a little at his language choice. "Remember when that was our favorite word."

"Seem like it's still your favorite," Kyle's actions amused Stan greatly. "I take it your tests went well."

"I don't fucking care if they did or not. The point is, is that they're over." Kyle snuggled up against the other boy. "God I fucking missed you." Good, at one point in the pervious weeks, Stan had felt none existent in Kyle's eyes.

Kyle climbed up on Stan demanding a ride. The pony complied but only as far as the couch. He dropped Kyle on the duffle bags he and the guys had packed. They planned, without Kyle, a trip back home for the holiday weekend, and a trip to San Diego for the following spring break week. They tried to include Kyle, at first, but no one could break through his study bubble.

Kyle giggled. He frowned at the duffle bags. "Who moved?"

"Nobody Kahl," Cartman said. He sat in the armchair watching Oprah. "We're driving back to South Park today."

"You are!" Kyle looked at Cartman and then at Stan. He pouted a little. No one invited him! It was his car, and no one invited him.

"No, we are," Stan pat his confused boyfriend's head. Then he headed into the kitchen. He could tell that Kyle was simply exhausted, from his last few weeks. He was also tired from his exams and papers, but not as tired as Kyle, he had more, harder classes. Stan planned to give Kyle a sleeping-pill for the car trip.

Kyle turned to Cartman then for an explanation. The bigger boy sneered, wanting to watch Oprah. The pout on Kyle's face and the commercial break won him over. "We made plans. You were in your study world. Stan felt fit to make decisions for you. We're going to South Park for the weekend. Then we're going to San Diego with Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Butters. Token's going to Jamaica screw him."

"Oh cool! I love San Diego!" Kyle smiled. He looked at the duffle bags around him. Stan had packed him one. "I'm going to grab a shower before we go."

"Good you smell!" Cartman yelled after a prancing Kyle. "And make it fast!"

Stan returned to the living room when Cartman made his last comment. He explained where Kyle had gone. Stan thought about joining but Cartman had cut the thoughts short.

Kyle's shower ended at the same time that Kenny returned. Kenny got sidetracked at the Circle K. He bought snack, drinks and games for the trip. Kyle dressed quickly as Stan packed the car.

"Shot gun!" Cartman yelled. Stan already offered to drive. It suited everyone the best when he did.

Kenny gave Cartman a look, the car belonged to Kyle. The redhead simply shrugged. He jumped in the backseat next to Kenny. The blond wanted Kyle to play travel Bunco with him.

"Kenny," Stan turned around in his seat. "Kyle's going to get some rest. He didn't get very much sleep the last few days and if I bring him home like that his mom will kill me," The raven-haired boy past the sleeping pill to Kyle.

The redhead made a face. He did not like to be told what to do. He especially since he did not want to sleep. He only pretended to take the pill, spitting it into a tissue when Stan turned away. Kenny's eyes widened but he said nothing about the switch.

They played travel Bunco, sang loudly to the radio, and ate snack foods until it started to become dark. Stan, although unhappy that Kyle was not sleeping, could not be mad at him. He and Kenny had fun. Cartman even joined in. After all the work he finished, he deserved enjoy himself.

When the car became too dark to play games, Kenny let Kyle put his head in the blond's lap. He fell asleep during Stairway to Heaven's solo. Kenny fell by the time the song ended. Cartman's face pressed against the car window three songs later. Stan felt fine however. He turned the music down, and drove the remaining miles in silence.

Stan dropped Kenny off first. The blond got out of the car without waking Kyle. He shivered in his clothes. Denver felt like spring and South Park like always felt like winter. He noticed the difference.

He dropped Cartman off next. Cartman, still rather sleepy, stumbled inside without a word.

Usually Stan would take himself home. Then Kyle would drive the rest of the way to his house. Not wanting Kyle to drive even a little distance Stan dropped Kyle off next.

"Stan?" Kyle mumbled when Stan shook him awake. Stan stood at the side-door with Kyle's bag. "I'm up." He slid out of the car and leaned heavily on the older boy as they made their way to his house. So tired that he forgot to feel a sense of dread, he would not be sleeping with Stan tonight.

Stan waited with Kyle at the door. Ike answered it without a greeting. He simply threw the door aside and retreated into the house. Stan helped Kyle inside and brought him up to his room. Shelia and Gerald did not stop them on the way up, probably already sleeping.

"I don't want you to go," Kyle whined as Stan tucked him into his bed. He reached out to Stan hoping to lure his lover into bed with him.

He chuckled a little. He pressed a kiss to Kyle's forehead. "It's only for a few nights. I'll see you in the morning. You'll manage."

"That's what my last fiancé said, and do you know what happened to him?" Kyle threatened lamely. Stan laughed again and kissed Kyle once more. "Are you taking the car?"

"Can I? I don't want to walk home." Stan was surprised that Kyle had even asked. He did not think that the thought would cross Kyle's mind. Kyle was just too smart.

The redhead nodded, he did not want Stan walking home in the dark.

Stan stood straight ready to leave. "Stan, can you stay until I'm asleep?" He sat on the edge of Kyle's bed. He could never say no to Kyle. It did not take long for Kyle to fall to sleep. He probably would not remember getting to bed. Reluctantly, Stan left Kyle to rest.

--

"Thanks for coming with me," Stan said, the next morning. Rising early, they opted to seek each other out instead of sleeping for a few extra hours.

Stan's mother asked him to go visit his sister and her little boy, Chandler Joey-Ross, after her favorite television show. Previously Sharon invited them over for Easter dinner and an egg hunt, but she wanted to make sure they had a nice meal for Good Friday too.

On his way over, in Kyle's car, he called to tell Kyle about his plans. Kyle asked if he wanted company. He knew that Stan still did not like to visit his sister.

Shelley's ex-husband was not nice to him. In fact, for the four-year-long marriage, the man did not let 'the fag' in his home. On several family gatherings he attacked Stan. On the last encounter Stan walked in on the man assaulting his boyfriend.

Shelley would not listen when he told her about it. She blamed it on him. She turned her back on her brother. His parents, instead of defending him opted to keep on friendly terms with their daughter and her family. Kyle never told his parents and never spoken of matter since. Stan vowed to never care about his sister again, he was determined to never speak, look at, or think of Shelley again.

After the divorce, she finally apologized to Stan, for picking on him so much. Finally, her biggest step was the medication she started taking. Neither of these things would cause Stan to break his vow. He never would.

Chandler Joey-Ross was the only thing that made him break his vow. Stan wanted to be in his life. He could not do that when Shelley was married. So when Shelley finally divorced and then apologize he accepted it. It was worth it. He loved seeing Chandler Joey-Ross, for the last year he had spoiled the growing boy. He was three and already so smart, and much more considerate then his mother.

Detouring, Stan picked up Kyle, on his way to Shelley's apartment. She lived in the town in an apartment near the main street. She worked at as a cashier at one of the shops. Her mom often took care of Chandler Joey-Ross for her because day care cost too much.

"No problem," Kyle squeezed Stan's hand. They took their time up the stairs to Shelley's apartment. They arrived to the sound of yelling voices and breaking objects. Stan knocked on the door as loudly as possible.

Kyle rolled his eyes and tried the handle. It opened without complaint. Kyle ducked a flying plate.

"Bitch I want to take my son! I'm his father. It's Easter!" A man twice Shelley's age screamed. Shelley's high school math teacher; he fucked her over his desk, and left his wife and three kids for her.

"No Bert! You know you're not allowed to see him unsupervised. One fucking visit once a week, with a supervisor! Maybe it would be different if you paid your fucking child support!" Shelley roared back. Older guys interested her since her childhood. Perhaps they alone showed interest in her. It was no surprise, to Stan, that she fell for this kind of man. It surprised her parents.

Stan turned to Kyle. He did not want to bring Kyle into a situation like this. Bert still hated them, and the fact that Stan was Shelley's brother meant nothing now. Kyle would not turn around though. He liked Chandler Joey-Ross as well. He knew the little boy probably did not like hearing his parents fight.

The fighting seemed to be coming from the kitchen, the back of the apartment, separated from the living room by a half-wall. When, Bert started beating the shit out of Shelley, the yelling stopped. Shelley fought back, but not well.

From the hall that led towards the bedrooms Kyle spied two brightly lit blue eyes peaking out from one of the doors. He was both scared and fascinated.

Kyle pointed down the hall before heading back there. Code for: 'I'll take the kid you get rid of that bag of shit.'

Running into the kitchen Stan grabbed the man's collar to pull him off. The last time they encountered, Stan was in High School. He was small and inexperienced. Bert over powered him easily. Now in college and with sports, he had grown in height (a little) and in muscle mass (considerably). Now his youth was an advantage where before it was not; faster and with better aim. Bert lacked in every area Stan excelled. Experience would no longer save him.

Stan pulled him off his sister and dragged him towards the front door. He lowered his voice so his nephew would not hear him. "Get out of here. Don't come back unless you're supposed to. You're nothing but a dead beat piece of shit." 

Before he could retort, Stan shut the door on his face. He locked it carefully. He wondered if he should have walked him off the grounds. It was not necessary, however, from the other side of the door he could hear the landlord asking him to leave.

Stan turned to his sister. After she got rid of the braces, learned to manage her hair and nature finally blessed her with knockers; she turned into an unusually pretty person for such a small town.

"Thanks Stan," She muttered, already cleaning up the mess. She sustained a cut lip and a bruised eye. "He said he was just bringing him a present. So I let him in..." Shelley was rather naïve; he would not fall for that.

Stan found himself comforting the girl instead of scolding her. He squeezed her shoulder and made her an ice pack. By the time Kyle brought Chandler Joey-Ross she already looked better.

"Uncle Stan!" Chandler Joey-Ross cheered. He climbed out of Kyle's arms and ran to hug Stan around the middle. Stan lifted him from the ground and tossed him in the air a few times. The little boy squealed and giggled.

Kyle exchanged a few words with Shelley. They always seemed to have an understanding. They worked together even when they did not always like each other. Kyle did it because of Stan. She did it because in her heart she knew she wanted a boyfriend like Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler Joey-Ross asked happily.

"We're here to spend Good Friday with you. We're going to bring you and Mom to dinner tonight." Stan explained. Although they were here pretty early; had his mother planned something without him realizing it?

"Yeah!" The little boy cried. He knew nothing of Good Friday but he liked having dinner with Stan, Kyle and his Mom.

Stan followed Kyle and Shelley into the living room. He sat with down with Chandler Joey-Ross on his knee. Kyle pressed in close to him even taking Stan's hand. Kyle asked Shelley, after the divorce, if touching, kisses, and cuddly would be alright for Chandler Joey-Ross to see. She did not mind.

Shelley sat on the remaining chair in the room. At first the only sounds was Chandler Joey-Ross as he bounced on Stan's leg. "Stan I was thinking. I probably wouldn't have that much money to buy you guys anything special."

"That's okay, Shelley," Kyle reassured. "We're glad that you and Chandler Joey-Ross are going to be there." The rest of the family shortened the boy's name to Chandler, and sometimes they even called him CJ-R, but Kyle and Shelley tended to use his full name, anything else would disgrace the Friends show.

"No it's not." Shelley stared at the edge of her coffee table. She had grown up and changed over the years but it was still hard for her to continue. "I had another idea though. I was thinking about donating some of my eggs. The company is really nice and the people generally want children but for whatever reason cannot. So it's not just for the money or anything. I was just thinking that maybe you would want a couple eggs"

"What!?" Stan did not like talking about this with his sister. Why would Shelley give him some of her eggs? It made him shudder just thinking about it.

"Because turd," Shelley snapped, but then her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath and continued. "You guys want to have a family one day right? You could use them."

"You're my sister," Stan reminded still a little disturbed but he kept his voice down since Chandler Joey-Ross was in the room.

"I know that Stan!" Shelley yelled. She trying to be nice was not easy.

Kyle turned to Stan. He grabbed Stan's chin turning his attention from his sister to him. "I think she means that _I_ could use the eggs. She is your sister. Your genes are pretty much the same. It's just a step over."

"Oh," Stan nodded. That made more sense. They had talked about having a family. Adopting, or using their sperm and a donor's eggs to produce their own family. "Wow Shelley, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am Stan. I wouldn't carry it or anything. You don't have to use them, but I want to give them to you." Shelley gazed at the table once again.

"It's a nice idea Stan. We can still get a donor's eggs and use your men too. We'll mix 'em up and that way we wouldn't be sure who the Daddy or Mommy is." Kyle grinned from his place on the couch.

Chandler Joey-Ross shared many of Stan's features, dark hair, and blue eyes. He looked nothing like his father who had brown hair and brown eyes. If Shelley could produce him with that ugly man, then a baby with Kyle as the father would look just as cute. The idea of at something so closely related Stan was exciting.

"Great but I'm only donating this once. I think they'll last up to five years so you better use them fast." Shelley warned the couple. It was a one time deal they could take it or leave it.

"Shelley five years is plenty of time." Kyle mused.

"Okay. I'm donating in July. You'll be married then, so you'll have from then to decide," She explained.

"What's married?" Chandler Joey-Ross asked. He heard lots about it from his Grandma in the last couple months so he was curious.

"It means that Kyle's going to be your Uncle too. He and I will live together and be together forever." Stan explained to his young nephew.

"Okay, I like Kyle." Chandler Joey-Ross said. He liked his Uncle Stan. He wouldn't mind having another uncle if he was nice like Stan. He knew Kyle was nice. Therefore if Kyle was his uncle too then it would be okay. The little boy made a thoughtful face. "So Mom is taking you boys out to look for a place to have the wedding?"

"What?" Stan squeezed. He looked at Kyle first, who shrugged. Then he looked to his sister.

"Sorry, I was recruited. Mom was so annoyed about the tux thing she refuses to bring you anywhere. She's going to help Shelia with the behind the scenes. Shelia wanted me to take you to the churches and hotels to pick out a place for the ceremony and/or the reception. I got stuck doing it because she didn't want to upset you again." Shelley explained.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He was not upset anymore and his mom knew it. She wanted to make him feel bad for yelling at her. However, having different people, help with different areas of the wedding, seemed like more fun. It would help make every member of their families feel like they were apart of the wedding too.

"Fine," Stan sighed. It seemed like something to do. At least it beat helping his Mother in the kitchen for their Good Friday dinner.

--

The four set out to look for a building to hold the wedding and the reception. Kyle and Stan had different backgrounds. It would take more effort and thought then picking out flowers and suits for the wedding.

Before they even reached Kyle's vehicle Cartman ran up. He panted, gasping for air. Cartman could get winded from walking down the hall so his fight for air was ignored. Kenny was with him. He gasped harshly as well, but not nearly as much as Cartman.

"Oh my god you guys. You guys, I had the best idea!" Cartman said once he regained himself. He still leaned heavily on the redhead's vehicle as he continued. "I know who you should get to perform the serve."

"You do?" Stan's surprise was well found. He did not know that Cartman thought about them at all, let alone enough to think of someone to marry them.

"Who?" Kyle said dryly.

"Don't freak out or anything. Come on get in the car I'll tell you on the way." Cartman opened the door and crawled in. Technically six people should not fit in it but Shelley illegally put Chandler Joey-Ross on her lap.

"So?" Stan asked after Cartman rudely told him to take a left.

"Don't be mad. Just let it sink in for a minute. Jesus Christ." Cartman announced.

Stan flinched. The out burst caused him to look fearfully up and down the road. Nothing appeared alarming enough to swear however.

"Not in front of the baby!" Shelley yelled, regardless of the language she used earlier that day.

"I'm not a baby!" Chandler Joey-Ross cried.

Smart Kyle understood what Cartman meant. He glared at him from the front seat. "Jesus? _Jesus_ you want Jesus to marry me? I'm Jewish!"

"So is Jesus!" Cartman exclaimed. "He's a direct descent of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob. He is a man under the same God as you are. And as I am."

"Except, he calls that God Father!" Kyle roared.

"Isn't that what Allah means?" Cartman asked. Kyle deadpanned. The brunette smiled, "Anyway it was this or Tom Cruise."

"I'm pretty sure we could find someone other than Jesus Christ or Tom Cruise to marry us," Stan said. He only spoke up because Kyle was still deadpanned.

"Like you want any of those guys, think about it! Jesus Christ marries you bam there goes all that God hates the homo thing." Cartman explained.

Even though neither Kyle nor Stan agreed on the idea Stan drove the rest of the way to Jesus' house. The idea was actually pretty intriguing, would he even accept the position.

Cartman hurried up to the stoop and rang the door bell. Several moments later Jesus answered. "Jesus I have a proposition for you." He pushed his way into the house and his companions followed.

"Well I'm a little busy right now. See it's the anniversary of my death so I'm having Death over for dinner," Jesus explained.

This only made the fattest of them all smiled. He had planned this day perfectly. Kenny's knees knocked together loudly. He stared at Death. If the creature moved Kenny would bolt. He would not die again.

"Oh do you two know each other?" Jesus asked the blond.

"Very well," Kenny hissed. He used to be impressed by the fact that Jesus died and came back, but he did that so often that it no longer impressed him.

"Now what is it that you ask of me?" Jesus returned his attention back to Cartman.

Cartman decided that the direct approach worked the best in these situations. "Will you marry my friends Kyle and Stan?"

Jesus pointed to the two boys, "Stan, Kyle, right?" He blinked. Then he turned to Cartman. "I don't know. I think it's supposed to be sinful."

"Jesus, Jesus, you traveled around the country side with twelve men. You taught to love your other man. You also taught that God was forgiving and kind. Are you saying it is not so?" Cartman raised a brow.

"No, no! I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I just need to ask my Father." He sat down at his dinning room table. He closed his eyes and prayed. "Father, I ask for your permission to marry these two boys, one Kyle Broflovski and one Stanley Marsh."

Silence fell over the room as the group waited for an answer. It turned out that Jesus was no better at praying than any other human. Jesus opened his eyes and turned back to his company. "It might be a while before he answers."

Cartman anticipated this. "It's okay I'll send my own messenger." He lifted Kenny from the floor and half threw half shoved Kenny in the direction of Death. The spirit opened his arms wide waiting for his play thing. Kenny's neck snapped when Death touched him.

"Oh my God! Cartman killed Kenny!" Stan cried.

"You bastard!" Kyle pointed.

"What the hell!" Shelley was one of the many that often forgot that Kenny continuously died and came back. Chandler Joey-Ross youth protected him from the concept of death. He instead was coloring on Jesus' wall.

"Kenny can get an answer well before we can; even he ends up going to hell." Cartman explained.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room followed by God himself. He carefully put Kenny back on the ground.

"Father! You have an answer?" Jesus seemed surprised.

"Yes." God answered.

"Yes, you have an answer or yes..."

"Yes, marry the boys." God answered.

"And...And where should I marry them?" Jesus asked. He again seemed surprised.

"San Francisco of course," God answered.

"But California doesn't recognize gay marriage. It would be invalid." Kyle spoke up.

"I like the bridge. Go to San Francisco, be married, it will be valid." God promised. Before any other questions could be asked or answered, God disappeared.

"So I guess that's it. I'll marry you." Jesus agreed.

"But San Francisco is huge, where exactly?" Kyle asked doubtful of this Jesus thing still.

"I think that's my job," Shelley said. She liked the idea of traveling to San Francisco. She would find Kyle and Stan their spot just for a chance to go.

"Maybe we should get married on the bridge?" Stan suggested. "He said that He liked the bridge."

"I will not, cannot marry on a bridge or on a trolley or in a street." Kyle refused. It would be sooty, smoggy and noise. The commuters would not like it either. "But maybe on the beach, or I could get married in grand hotel."

Stan smiled. "Well I'll get married anywhere as long as it's with you."

--

Silently, Kyle pushed the door open. He remained quiet as he crossed the room and stood over his boyfriend's bed. Said boy was sleeping peacefully. Although from what Kyle could see that had not been true all night. Stan's legs wear tangled in the boy's sheets and covers, his pillow was no longer on the bed, and Kyle worried that the smallest touch would send Stan toppling over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

Kyle could sympathize. Sleep did not come easy for him either. Easier for him than for Stan he imaged, since he spent the last two weeks sleep deprived.

The empathy he felt for Stan was greater then ever because he thought his boyfriend looked adorable when he slept. Stan's hair ruffled from the fight he had from his pillow, his pajama shirt missing in action, and the peaceful look that etched across his face. Kyle missed seeing Stan so relaxed. Often Stan played the worried den mother for Kyle when Kyle neglected everything for his school work. Stan was a generally easy going person. He had few things he felt passionate about. Kyle liked to think that Stan felt most passionate about him. And unless an abused animal got in the way, Kyle was generally right.

Even though Kyle felt sorry for having to wake Stan, he knew he needed to. Downstairs both Stan's family, and Kyle's family were waiting to start the Easter egg hunt. Sharon invented the Broflovskis to spend Easter with them, even though they were Jewish. It was a time for family and after Stan's depressing mood at Good Friday's dinner, Sharon decided that Jewish or not, Kyle and his family were family enough to come.

So without waiting any longer Kyle launched himself from the end of Stan's bed and onto both the boy and his mattress. The events that followed were both predictable and hilarious.

Stan's rude awakening made him jerk foreword. Even though Kyle covered most of the left side the force of the jolt foreword made Stan fall off the side of the bed. Kyle, of course was dislodged from the bed and toppled down after him. Stan hit his head on his floorboard twice, once from the initial fall and again when Kyle fell on top of him. He winced not appreciating the stars he had the privilege of seeing. The wooziness from the bash in the head actually caused Stan to hurl, mostly in his bedside trash bin, but a little on Kyle as well.

Stan had always had a weak stomach. Growing up as Stan's best friend, and being his roommate for the last three years exposed Kyle to many scenarios where vomit was involved. Even still it never made him immune from how disgusting it felt to get puked on. At least this time however it was mostly his own fault for waking Stan in such a manner.

As soon as he recovered Kyle crawled off of Stan. He sat on the edge of Stan's bed trying not to drip anywhere. Stan stared up at him from the floor. He looked extremely pale, his eyes drooped and bleary, but despite all of that he smiled. Kyle made everything better, bearable.

Carefully sitting up, Stan used Kyle as support. "I'm so sorry, Stan," he grumbled.

Stan steadied himself before replying, "Whatever Kyle. How many times have I gracefully woken you up?"

The redhead smiled fondly at the memories. "But you've never given me a concussion."

"Well it was bound to happen to one of us sooner or later. Calm down okay? I'd rather be up with you, concussion or not, then asleep without you." Stan reassured. He grabbed his bag of shower supplies from his dresser. "You better join me dude."

This Kyle could not argue with. So stripping he followed Stan across the hall to the shower. If their parents suspected anything neither bothered to interrupt them.

"You change?" Shelia looked surprised when the boys finally made their debut. It was just in time, Shelley and Chandler Joey-Ross just arrived. The egg hunt began immediately after Chandler Joey-Ross received his Easter basket.

"Stan threw up on me." Kyle admitted. Stan blushed naturally, but it was truthful.

"Stan not again," Sharon complained. She hurried up the stairs to see if her son had bothered to clean anything up.

Stan although still embarrassed went out to the backyard to help Chandler Joey-Ross and Ike hunt for eggs. Ike was skipping around the grass miming the fact that he didn't feel ridiculous. So he was not eighteen yet that did not mean he wanted to hunt for eggs.

Kyle waited with his mother until Sharon came down. "Do you want me to help with dinner?" He offered.

The look of pure horror took over Sharon's face. Then she remembered that Kyle was Jewish. He did not know the traditions of Easter. She laughed it off and shook her head. "No, no. Cooking Easter dinner is everything to me. I will take care of it."

Kyle nodded. He suspiciously watched as Sharon gathered her daughter and headed into the kitchen. Shelia followed wanting to be useful.

Biting his tongue Kyle followed Stan out of the house. "Stan your mom wouldn't let me help out because I'm a boy."

Stan placed some jellybeans in Chandler Joey-Ross's basket. He pointed to some Reese's Cups for his nephew to get before turning to Kyle. "I know. I always wanted to learn how to cook, and prepare holiday meals with my mom but she never let me. She thinks it's girly. But some of the best chefs are boys."

"I know!" Kyle pouted crossing his arms. "I wanted to help. I mean if you were marrying a girl she would help. You're not marrying a girl so I should help."

Stan smiled a little, "Just let it go Kyle. It's not a big deal. She wants to do it. When we have our first holiday meals together we can both make them."

The redhead nodded. He had to agree. Sharon look offended when he had offered to help. He did not want to make it worse by actually helping.

Making it worse however turned out to be Shelia's job. After Stan and Kyle helped Chandler Joey-Ross and Ike find all of the Easter candies, and eggs the four headed inside the house.

Stan opted to wind down in the living room. He knew that going into the kitchen could be hazardous. Besides Randy Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, Uncle Jimbo, and Ned sat beers in hand, staring at each other. The pleasant conversation of how work is, and how is the wife ended long ago.

"So..." Uncle Jimbo took a sip from his beer. He smacked his lips together and continued. "What's it like raising your sons to be fags?"

"What! I didn't raise Stan to be a fag. They're born that way remember," Randy Marsh blushed brightly and tried hiding his embarrassment in his bottle of beer.

Gerald looked surprised by the question but he took a minute to think before answering. "I raised my son to have morals, and compassion. He used what I taught him to become the man he is and I'm very proud of him."

Stan and Kyle looked at each other. The reaction of bother their fathers the day they came out to them had been far from what it was today. They knew that their parents still loved them, no matter who they chose as a partner. It was a good step, if only they could really get their fathers to understand.

"Grandpa lookie," Chandler Joey-Ross hurried in the living room. He crawled onto his Grandpa's lap and started to show him the candy he collected. "The Easter Bunny left it."

"Ham! Meat Cheese Casserole! Are you trying to offend my family?" Shelia's voice rang from the kitchen. Ham was a non-kosher meat because the pig had split and not clove hooves. The meat cheese casserole was non-kosher because meat and dairy products mixed.

Shelia was very offended. She had come with the idea that eating turkey, to be agreeable would be okay. However, pig plus the mixing of meat and dairy, she could not let go. Storming out of the kitchen she held her purse in hand. "Gerald, Ike let's go. Kyle I hope you're not staying too. Poison!"

"Wait a minute; my wife is not poisoning anyone. She's making Easter dinner," Randy pointed his beer bottle towards the thunderous woman hollering in his living room.

Sharon hurried in after Shelia, her daughter, Shelley, by her side. "I don't understand what the problem is. Kyle's eaten all of these foods before."

"What? Kyle! How could you? Have I raised you to eat anything else? These are the foods forbidden by your ancestors and your temple. Are you going to raise my grandchild so frivolously?" Shelia, although still angry, suddenly seemed upset and hurt by her son's actions.

Kyle wanted to exchange a look with Stan but he knew doing so might compromise his answer. His mother would say it was Stan's influence when really it was a mutual compromise. "Stan and I will live ourselves and raise our children with values from both of us. Stan is aware of what I can and cannot eat and I am aware of his tradition as well. We share both with each other, I taking his practices and he takes mine. That's how we will raise our children to know both and to live the life that they want."

The room was silent. Stan and Kyle's parents exchanged unreadable looks with his or her counterparts. The rest of the group, Shelley, Ike, Uncle Jimbo, and Ned, wondered which would speak first.

"I didn't realize, Kyle. I don't think I can approve of this," Shelia accepted her son's sexuality she even defended it. But being Jewish was not just a religion it was a lifestyle and a race. How could her son look her in the face and tell her that he disregarded this as important.

"I agree with Shelia. That's not right Stan." Sharon spoke to her own son. "You're going to change everything about yourself to become what?"

"I'm still me, Mom. Kyle is my partner. We're going to support and respect each other. I love that he's Jewish and I don't want to change that. I want to accept and embrace it and I want him to do the same for me." Stan explained to his and hopefully Kyle's mother.

"But Stan it's not fair. You teach a child all about being Jewish and all about being Catholic they're going to want to be Catholic." Randy pointed out. After all Santa Clause only came for Catholic not Jewish people.

"What!" Shelia roared. She could have come to terms with Stan's explanation. A union was about sharing and compromise not simple one ruling over the other. But then Randy opened his mother saying that Catholic was better. "I don't think so. Jewish is an old faith with a grand history."

"Yeah boring. Knowing that Hitler wanted to destroy you people really put me off to it. Besides, Christmas is a much better holiday then Hanukah," Randy explained very matter-of-factly, everyone knew it.

"Yeah, of course it's better then Hanukah. You stole most the holiday from other cultures. Winter solstice? Yeah that was a little holiday the Romans had. They let their reserved roles with their slaves." Gerald explained. "Oh and what about Easter, it's basically your version of Passover, then you throw in rabbits and eggs to make it a fertility holiday."

This of course set not only Randy and Sharon off but Uncle Jimbo and Ned as well. The two families began to fight loudly and violently.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Kyle moved closer to him. He placed a warm hand on his back. He rubbed small circles along Stan's back. "Stan it's alright. Even if my mother can't approve, I still want to be your bride."

This got a little smile from Stan. He of course received a clear image of Kyle in a wedding gown. He knew Kyle would not be wearing one. But just the thought that Kyle would still be his bride, dress or none, family or none, religion or none brightened up his mood.

"Hey quiet!" Ike finally yelled. His ears were ringing. He could never stand being annoyed by the stupid adults around him. If it was not for his decently intelligent, although incredibly lazy brother, Ike swore he would have ditched his family and South Park long ago.

The six adults stopped talking turning to the little Canadian teen. "Now, I just skipped around the yard and gathered Easter eggs for the first time. I have clearly been raised Jewish, although I have no Jewish heritage. But what I prefer is a family that's tolerable to any of my choices. Even if I want to start jumping on couches I want my family to be supportive. That's what Kyle and Stan want for their lives and their family as well. Mom it's okay for Kyle to participate in Stan's family traditions, because you know he's loves Kyle's family traditions. Right?"

"Uh..." Stan flushed. Ike made what he was talking about obviously clean because he was groping the front of his pants and making scissor movements with his fingers. Stan of course loved Kyle's circumcised penis but he did not want his mom knowing that. Begrudgingly he gave in, Shelia was looking at him expectantly, and embarrassing or not he wanted her at his wedding. "Right."

"Great!" Shelia pulled Stan into a bear like hug. "I can schedule a bris?"

"Mom no!" Kyle's eyes looked panicked and worried. He did not want other people messing with his fiancé's parts. Both Stan and his parents seemed to be relieved by Kyle's negative view on the idea. Shelia waved her son off but dropped the subject. Ike was right, the most important part was that Kyle and Stan accepted and loved each other and any children they raised.

--

Kyle did not want to leave either. After the fight in the living room everything had gone well. Shelia even said that she might try to be a more liberal Jew in the kitchen from now on. The Broflovski family had all left after the Easter feast, all except Kyle.

He went to Easter Sunday mass with the Marsh's. He spent the evening cuddling with Stan in their front room. It was nearing midnight, and he had to leave. Tomorrow they would be on a flight to San Diego for spring break, but tomorrow felt like too long. Only three nights of sleeping apart was driving him and his lover crazy.

"Don't leave," Stan clung to Kyle's thigh. He knew he was acting childish, but he did so anyway. Mainly because he wanted to make a scene, but partly because he knew Kyle thought he was being cute.

"Stan, everyone can hear you," Kyle glared. He did not believe his own words but he still pretended to be mad about it. He sighed and lightened up. He even rubbed Stan's head sympathetically or maybe to get him to stop rubbing his nose in the crotch of his jeans. "I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early, we'll be their before noon. We can take a nap on the beach together."

"Then I don't want to sleep tonight," Stan argued. Of course he really did, sleeping on the beach beside Kyle was nice, but doing other things on the beach would be more fun. He reached out from his bed. The other boy leaned down compiling with the beckon he pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you Kyle."

"I love you too." He had a hard time pushing away from the bed. It was even harder leaving the room. He had to remind himself that tomorrow was only one day away. In his heart it did not feel like a single day. As he peeled off his clothes and put on his pajamas he knew he would not sleep well that night.


	5. San Diego Bachelors' Party

Title: The Wedding

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Word Count: 7,037

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Now happily engaged, the boys are blind sided when Kyle's mom comes for a visit.

* * *

Again sleep did not come easily for either boy they were too used to having a bed buddy. Sleeping alone was just uncomfortable. But both boys managed to get at least one full cycle of sleep in before the morning. So even though they had a hard time sleeping, first thing in the morning they felt wide awake.

As the hours ticked by, they began showing signs of their lack of sleep. Irritability, especially with Kyle, listlessness, especially at the check point, Stan even felt nauseous from the lack of sleep.

As they boarded their plane Stan realized that their seats were not next to each other. Cartman, Kenny, and Butters, sat in front of Craig, Clyde, and Tweek. Stan sat at the back of the plane and Kyle about ten rows ahead of him. Both boys felt disappointed by this knowledge, but decided not to make any waves. Their flight was not very long and a week in San Diego was worth the time apart.

That is until Kyle realized that he had to sit squished between two of the biggest people he had ever seen. Like Cartman as a child they were as wide as they were tall, and they had to be like six feet tall. In fact, he had a hard time breathing as he sat between them. Sometimes he had to rise up off the seat, balancing on his toes just to get a good breath. It was just terrible; he could not even tell if he was sitting next to men or women!

After the attendants instructed the passengers on flying safety, and the plane had finally leveled off, Kyle went to take another deep breath. As he did so, he had the chance to look over his shoulders. Tweek was panicking from his seat between Craig and Clyde, but not enough to attract attention from other passengers. Cartman was pointing to things out Butter's window, Kenny's seat was empty.

The redhead felt a little jealous that everyone was having a pretty decent flight except for him, but he felt that he could handle the knowledge. Then he saw where Stan was sitting. Stan was sitting and chatting in between a young brunette girl around their age, and a young blond guy also around their age.

God had to have a sense of humor because if he did not then this was just not fair. How did he get stuck between human beanbag chairs and Stan got stuck between the cutest girl and guy on the flight! Kyle had to do something, but if he went over there he would just look jealous. Stan was only talking to them, but Kyle was jealous, Stan's seat was way better then his! Did Stan even notice or care how bad his seats were.

Kyle sighed to himself and decided he had to let it go. He was about to reseat himself when he caught sight of Kenny. The blond had that widest grin on his face, and he was strutting to his seat from the back of the plane, like he had just joined the mile-high club. Then Kyle realized that Kenny had just joined the mile-fucking-high club. Neither Kenny's double thumbs up nor the stewardess's goofy grin had anything to do with Kyle's comprehension.

Swearing under his breath, Kyle reseated himself. He wanted to join the fucking-mile-high club. He was the one in a steady relationship, not Kenny.

Making up his mind Kyle squeezed out from between his neighbors and made his way to the back of the plane. Kyle stopped first in front of Stan's row. The raven haired college student smiled up at him, definitely not aware of Kyle's seating arrangements.

Kyle leaned down and across Stan's male neighbor. He whispered only semi-quietly, "I'm going to the bathroom. Knock three times." With that he made his way back to the plane's bathroom.

Inside the bathroom cabin, Kyle locked the door, turning on the light. He splashed water on his face and wait for Stan to join him. It was a few minutes later that Kyle worried. Maybe Stan did not understand his request that Stan join him. Rolling his eyes Kyle decided that luck today was not on his side.

Then came three knocks, Kyle, faster as possible threw open the door, dragged Stan it (it was Stan) and shut the door behind him. They had to shift around a bit to fit in the cabin but they eventually managed.

"So what's up?" Stan leaned a hand against the sink.

"What's up? I'm sitting by tubs of lard. You're sitting by Brad and Angela's clones. What's up? I have had sex with my fiancé in two weeks. What's up? Kenny just fucked a stewardess and is now in the mile-high club. I want to be in the mile-high club." Kyle explained, quickly, he was frustrated.

Stan looked a little confused, but once he processed the information fired at him he frowned. "Don't you have to have sex on an airplane to join the mile-high club?"

"Yes, and it has to be in the air. Please?" Kyle looked needy as possible.

Thinking about it, weighing the results and the consequences Stan asked, "Can you be quiet?" Kyle took his hat off and balled it up shoving it in his mouth. "Okay. Turn around."

Kyle did so. He pushed down the lid of the toilet pressed his shins against the seat. Stan moved away from the seat, standing with his back to the door. Double checking that it was locked, Stan pushed Kyle's pants and boxers to his ankles.

Kyle leaned over putting his hands on either side of the toilet's lid, giving Stan an excellent view of Kyle's ass. Stan pulled his penis from his shorts. He did not bother pushing them down. With one second spared to rub some of the liquid soap on his penis Stan pushed into Kyle's pulsing entrance.

Stan was naturally more of a quiet lover then Kyle. So when he bit his lip to keep quiet it stayed that way. As for Kyle even with his makeshift gag moans and grunts of pleasure were expressed, although muffled. Stan strained to hear them so he was not worried about the rest of the plane.

He knew he had to make this a quickie, so as soon as he entered he began his climb to release. However, he remained a loyal lover finding Kyle's penis and playing with it in time with his short thrusts.

Another area they different was fetishes. Stan loved sex with Kyle. As long as he was having sex with Kyle then he would try any fetishes or any kink (disregarding children or animals). Kyle also loved sex with Stan. He loved sex with Stan so much, he had to try sex with Stan in as many places he could, with as many different situations as he could. Kyle wanted to appreciate Stan in as many ways as he could. Stan wanted to appreciate Kyle period.

So sex on a plane drove Kyle crazy. And Stan, seeing that sex on a plane drove Kyle crazy, drove him over the top. They started and finished their sex in seven minutes, from initial entrance to the final pop of exiting.

Because they were on a plane, both knew not to bask and not to tease. Certainly there were two other bathrooms, but the more time they spent cannoodling the more time they could be caught.

Putting his penis away, Stan stepped back. He managed to press a short kiss to Kyle's mouth before leaving him to clean up. As soon as he made sure that Kyle locked the door behind him Stan turned to head back to his seat.

Kenny stood smiling at him, in the hall between the two bathroom cabins. He looked like he was waiting for the bathroom, but Stan realized that he was really guarding the bathroom door. If Kenny looked like he needed to go, anyone who also needed to go would wait behind him, never tempting to check for themselves if the bathroom was occupied.

The two college boys stared at each other silently exchanging congratulation on joining the club. Kyle broke their bonding time by returning to the main part of the plane. He looked between his fiancé and Kenny. When he realized what was going on Kyle gave Kenny two thumbs up. Kenny smiled.

The three trooped back to their seats feeling far more elite then anyone on the plane. Kenny went directly to his seat without any trouble. When Stan got to his seat, Stan's aisle partner stood to let him back in, Kyle did not complain, the longer it took to get back to his seat the better.

Before properly sitting Stan gave Kyle another kiss this one much more proper then the one in the bathroom. Stan did not notice the looks Kyle received from both aisle partners afterwards, both were between jealousy and awe.

Kyle smugly returned to his seat, his own neighbors unaware that he had even left. They were also unaware when he returned to his seat. Needless to say Kyle was very happy to finally arrive in San Diego. He was the first one off the plane.

He waited impatiently at the gate for his friends. First, Cartman and Butters the two got along really well now. It was weird to see Cartman not try to take advantage of Butters. The blond had even commented that he thought Cartman did not like him anymore when Eric had first stopped taking advantage of him. Then, Craig, Tweek, and Clyde got off the plane. Tweek spotted a coffee shop on the other side of the terminal and veered in the direction.

Stan got off. He was still talking away with his traveling companions. The male one even gave Stan his phone number in case he needed a tour guide.

Kyle wanted to hit something it just was not fair. With Cartman out of range he settled for clenching his fist.

"Hey, you must be Kyle?" The girl of the two companions approached. "I'm Mindy. I thought I should introduce myself; Stan couldn't stop talking about you. It's nice to put a name to a face."

"Oh," Kyle looked a little surprised but mostly he looked pleased. "Yeah I'm Kyle. It's nice to meet you."

"Kyle, Laurence," The blond boy introduce, he even gave him a soft nudge of the shoulder. "See you around."

Kyle suddenly really liked both of these people and he would not mind hanging out with them. Although his change in attitude might have been because of the lack of oxygen he received during the flight. When Stan approached Kyle could not be happier, a week in San Diego, a week on the beach, a week sleeping in the same bed together.

"Where's Kenny?" Stan turned to look back at the gate. He pulled Kyle close to him. Kyle leaned lightly back against him.

"He said he needed to talk to the flight attendant about the planes pipes." Butters explained. Cartman snorted loudly, how Butters said that with a straight face was incredibly funny.

Kenny arrived at the coffee shop about ten minutes later. He was grinning goofily again. He sat down in the last remaining seat stating, "I've never got head like that before in my entire life."

"You haven't got head from Kyle," Stan commented. Kenny gave Stan a wink.

Cartman let Stan's comment die before he stood, "Great lets get going. We need to get our bags."

The other boys all agreed. It was still before noon in California and they wanted to get some rays in before going out that evening. Kenny held Stan and Kyle back as the rest made their way to the baggage claim.

"They give paper certification for Mile-High club members. Sue wanted me to give these to you." He handed them boy certificates and then he handed them little laminated ID cards with their names on it. "Bring that on a flight next time and the flight attendance will do anything you ask. Like Kyle you know the crap seats you had, she said all you have to do is ask and they'll try to move you to a new location, and if that doesn't work that they'll have the people next to you escorted off the plane!"

Kyle loved getting awards, or club membership of any kind. He felt it was one more thing to add to his resume. So even though Stan looked embarrassed, Kyle took both of their certificates and cards proudly.

--

A few days of rest, sun, and drinking had Kyle and Stan both back to a normal relaxed attitude. They shared a room, a bed, in the house they rented with the other boys, Kenny and Cartman also shared a room not a bed, and Craig and Clyde, Tweek and Butters. It was easier and cheaper to share then it was to get a house with seven rooms.

Another benefit of being in San Diego was the lack of school, exams or papers. Kyle could relax free of worry. This made everyone in the house happy; a worried studying Kyle was not tolerable on their vacation time. Basically, the trip was turning out to be one of the best Spring Breaks for all of them.

On the third day, the romantic couple woke around eleven, last night's party bearable, they were probably still a bit drunk. The two said nothing as they slurped the milk from their bowls of cereal.

Butters joined them just as they were settling against the living room couch to watch the morning news. The blond had probably been the first, outside their closest friends, to accept their relationship. He admitted that even today, knowing what it was, that he could be bi curious at times. So none of the boys complained with heavy cuddling and a little petting began between the two engaged men in the room.

"H-hey fellas, the parties, and the beach that's great and all but I thought we could go to Sea World maybe, for fun?" Butters spoke up wiping milk from his chin.

"I like animals," Stan claimed from where he pinned Kyle to the couch. "Kyle, can we go?"

"You two can," Kyle liked animals too but he was unsure about spending the day in the amusement park with a bunch of kids.

Stan bottom lip pushed out and he let it tremble a little. He moved off of Kyle and sat down on the opposite end of the couch his arms folded.

"Ugh fine I'll go, but lets leave before Cartman is up, I don't think he and Shamu will both fit in the park." Kyle caved. It was easy to cave when Stan pouted for something so easy for Kyle to give him.

Less then forty minutes later the three boys spent a large amount of money to get into the park. Kyle took charge of the day's escapades unfolding the map to find the best routine to take around the park.

"Oh my god they let you pet dolphins! I want to do that!" Stan pointed to a near-by sign indicating the direction to the dolphins. Butters agreed he wanted to pet a dolphin as well.

Kyle gave both dirty looks, "I thought we could visit the Walrus first. I think if we take this direction we can swoop around and make good time in the park."

"Kyle, dolphins that you can pet," Stan reminded. He was unusually happy and excited. He did like animals, but Kyle had never realized that he liked them this much. He tended to be more reserved then this; however he could just be getting into the spirit of things.

Tossing his map into the nearest trash bin Kyle relented. He knew that his tour of the park would not happen as long as Stan and Butters wanted to do other things. He was unhappy about this decision until they arrived at the dolphin tank.

The three boys bought three helpings of fish to help lure the dolphins close enough to pet. Stan pressed his stomach on the tile of the pool and leaned over as soon as they found an open section around the pool. Butters squeezed in next to him but he was not bold enough to lean into the pool. Kyle settled pressed up behind Stan, almost preferring the position then the prime position next to the tank, on Butters's other side.

Stan's major was animal science it was a choice that disappointed his parents who saw no future as an animal researcher. So instead of tapping and splashing the water like many of the onlookers, he made soft clicking sounds with his tongue and teeth. When dolphins smacked their back fins around the surface of the water it often meant they wanted to be left alone. But mimicking the dolphins sounds had the curious animals' attention.

"Sweet, Stan," Butters replied happily feeding and petting the surrounding dolphins. "Tell them that I think they're cute."

Stan gave Butters a strange look, but said nothing to disillusion the college student. Kyle was also impressed but he the only gesture he made was to hold the back of Stan's shirt to keep him from falling in the tank.

After the fish were all gone, and even Kyle got the joy of petting the dolphins one of the parks trainers arrived. Generally there was an informational 'show' every hour at the dolphin tank and they had managed to hit one of the shows. The trainer introduced the dolphins in the tank today, indicating that there were six young males. The female dolphins and calves were in a separate tank.

Stan turned to Kyle with a huge grin on his face. The redhead raised a curious brow. "Male dolphins in the wild tend to travel in pairs, sometimes getting together with other pairs to play but two males always travel together. They'll even go together to look for females. I bet these dolphins are gay too." Stan explained. He glanced back in the tank but was unable to tell in the few seconds of watching if it was true. "Many trainers and researchers tend to look away when they see this behavior, but the males will pair up very young and stay together. They'll rub each other's slits with their snots or flipper to simulate them."

Kyle looked surprised. He had never heard of it but if the researchers and trainers ignored the behavior it was possible that it was something that never came to his attention, especially since his major was not animal science.

Stan raised the very question to the trainer giving the informational show. The trainer's mouth dropped open she stuttered for a moment and turned to answer another question.

"See Kyle they probably are gay, bi whatever, she has been told to ignore the behavior because it does not fit into the survival of the fittest and sex to reproduce mind set that Charles Darwin started." Stan turned back to the tank glancing at the dolphins one last time before going to the next exhibit.

By the end of the day Kyle learned that penguins, walruses, gray whales, and black swans were all noted to have same-sex relations in their life time. Some like the penguins and black swans, who mated for life, would pine for their lovers if separated; they'd even steal eggs from other penguins or swans to raise offspring. Some like the walrus and gray whales were more like the bottlenose dolphins, bi-sexual mating with females in the mating season and cuddling, copulating and even having orgies with other males. Needless to say none of the parks trainers were very happy about this, especially since they were supposed to ignore the behavior. Even going so far as to separate the monogamous birds and putting them in exhibits with females, thinking that their mating choices were purely for lack of a better one. Unfortunately for the birds Stan had no idea otherwise he would probably have protested very loudly, and with Kyle as his fiancé he knew exactly how to protest.

After seeing all the exhibits and getting soaked at all the shows, Stan insisted it was the best way to see them, especially since they were not used to Southern California's heat, the boys headed to the gift shop. Butters veered to the left in search of a shot glass, something that Kenny collected and Butters often helped him do so. This left Stan and Kyle searching the rest of the store for something reasonably priced.

"Stan," Kyle stepped close to his lover. He held out a little stuffed penguin. "You think we'll be mates for life?"

"God Kyle I hope so." Stan slipped his arm around Kyle's waist pulling him very close. "But you better not compare us to penguins Kyle. I sort of find that silly. I mean I have no idea how to say I love you in penguin."

Kyle snorted appropriately. He leaned in to brush his lips against Stan's cheek.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Interrupted a Sea World employee. He seemed upset. Immediately, Kyle chalked it up to another person who did not accept homosexuals.

"Sorry," Stan obviously felt the same way. He even removed his arm from around Kyle.

"Well you should be. All day I've been hearing complaints about your commentary on our shows, and our exhibits. You are not the first person to believe in same-sex relationships between animals, however, you maybe the most out spoken. One of my employees quit when she realized that the male dolphins might actually be partners. You're in school aren't you?" The Sea World employee asked.

"Yeah, I am, we both are?" Stan raised a brow curiously. Kyle could feel excitement escaping from him.

"Great. What are you study. Can I interest you in something to do with Marine Sciences? I'm willing to pay for the rest of your studies." The man explained further.

"You to pay me to go to school so I can work at Sea World?" Stan looked surprised, although the idea was not unappealing.

"Well, sort of. I want to get you to do field researcher as well, but you'll need to study here with the captive counter parts first." The man explained. "You have to understand; by hiring you I'm hiring someone who is open to studying a field that's both very controversial but very important."

"Oh I understand that, but I need to finish school with Kyle." Stan turned to Kyle pulling him into the picture as well. The redhead looked disapproving, but Stan knew that Kyle would not put school in front of their relationship either.

"Are you together?" The man asked. He looked at little surprised, like he had not just caught them kissing.

"Yeah we've been dating since we were young. We're getting married in June, and I don't want to spend next year away from him." Stan knew the separation would prove to be as detrimental to them as it was to the penguins.

"Stan," Kyle tugged on his hand gaining his attention. "You know I was staying in Colorado because of you. My mom wants me to study at a better school, and I only refused to stay close to you. I will not let you move to San Diego without me."

"Kyle..."

"Hey," The man interrupted again. "You know the offer stand with any Sea World park. That means you have more options then just San Diego if that matters."

"Actually it does matter. The more options for me the better," Kyle agreed. He wanted to stay with Stan but if he could get a good deal out of this then that would be alright too. "However, I don't think a marriage between the two of us will be accepted in Texas or Florida."

The man almost pointed out that it would not work in California either, but decided he better not, after all he'd rather have Stan here. "Let me get some information from you and I'll give you some of mine."

"Great." Stan and Kyle followed the man into his office. They forgot completely about Butters for the entire thirty minutes that they were in the office.

The blond seemed extremely happy and relieved to find them. "You could have tried my cell phone Butters."

"But Kenny says you don't answer the phone when you're doing it." Butters explained. Kyle had no idea what to say to that so he said nothing. He decided it would be better to let Butters think what he wanted.

Stan floated on cloud eleven the entire way back to their beach house. Kyle thought it was adorable even though he insisted that Stan not drive home. Neither of the other boys argued.

---

"Surprise!" A crowd of guest, yelled, they lined the beach house from top to bottom, and even fell out into the beach.

Out of the three boys that returned from Sea World, Butters seemed the most surprised. He even knew about the surprise bachelor party. He had helped by keeping the two distracted all day while the others got the party ready. Poor Butters was not expecting the surprise to be such a surprise and ended up screaming rather childishly about it.

Stan seemed please by the party, he knew it was coming, but he had not expected it like this. Kyle narrowed his eyes and glared at Kenny. This was obviously his idea, and while it would not have bothered Kyle normally right now it did.

Standing right in front of Kyle Broflovski was Wendy Testaburger. The girl who in the third grade told Kyle that if anyone messed with her Stanley they'd pay, while she had been referring to their sub Miss. Ellen, Kyle understood how to read between the lines. Since the day Kyle had come out to his classmates, outside his friends, she vowed to destroy him. So even though Kyle had won he never came to trust the girl.

It was warranted at least a little, as Stan swept over to his ex and began chatting with her and her friends. Kyle stalked darkly to stand in front of Kenny.

"Sorry Kyle. I put Butters in charge of the list of people to invite. He sent out invitations from your address book, why do you even have her address in there anyway." Kenny shoved a beer into Kyle's hand.

"Because Stan doesn't realize what an evil bitch she is." Kyle swung back his entire beer and shoved it in Kenny's hand. "You better have a tone of booze, Ken. I'm drinking you under the table tonight."

Kenny's eyes widened. He knew that Kyle was serious. Even though Kyle was not the best drinker, his will power once tested was stronger then any stomach. Kyle would hold true to his word and then some, yet he would still hold his cool around Wendy. Kyle was some sort of super human when it came to making Stan happy.

Beer-pong was a wonderful way to get drunk. Not only that Kyle sucked at it, especially since he had already drunk Kenny under the table and he just put Butters under it as well. He turned slowing around to find another competitor.

"Eric," he sang to the passing boy. Cartman stopped his trek across the room to a hot girl in a bikini, and turned to stare at Kyle. "'eer-pond er ye yella."

"Fuck, Kyle you're not a redneck. No matter how many drinks you have you're still a Jew." Cartman reminded. He sort of felt offended that Kyle had called him by his first name. It was unusual and it made Cartman defensive.

"Nyah," Cartman pointed to himself, "Nyah," he pointed across the room to the girl in the bikini, although his words made no sense Kyle got the picture.

"Fuck you too," Kyle complained. He stumbled away from his game. He found the beach house's bar, stole the biggest bottle of vodka, and then he headed to the porch.

"Hey Kyle," called a very blonde girl with nice sized, but not overly large breast. She sat next to a boy with sandy colored hair.

The redhead stared at them for a long moment blinking owlish. Then it came to them, they sat next to Stan on the flight. "Mindy! Laurence," He called back. He stumbled over to the table they sat at and joined them. "Good party."

"Yeah it's pretty nice. You're friends are pretty excited for you and Stan. Mindy and I got here before the party. They were working really hard. I think it is wonderful. Stan adores you," Laurence complimented. He did not seem to mind that Kyle was obviously very drunk.

"Yeah, fuck that. He with Wendy all night," Kyle tugged at his hair. He briefly wondered where his hat had gotten to, but forgot almost as quickly as he started.

Mindy frowned, her lips making a cute pout. "I'm sorry Kyle. Who is Wendy?"

"His fuckin' exies, ex, bitch. I not worried abo't him. Nah, he looves me. But she threateneded me!" Kyle moaned explaining the situation. "Don't wanna talk abo't i' ka' just drink."

"Alright," Laurence pulled out a little piece, "Want some help getting trashed?"

"Ka'" Kyle passed the vodka to Mindy and Laurence passed the pipe to him. "Oh Gof, I loves you too."

The two travel partners smiled. They could understand a strain in a relationship. Kyle obviously did not want to upset Stan by telling him who he could be friends with. It did not mean he would be pleased with Stan's choices however, and they just wanted to help.

They helped Kyle until the moon rose high in the sky, and he ended up alone on the beach with a bottle of tequila between his legs. If asked he would never remember how he got there, or when he had stopped talking to Mindy and Laurence.

Kyle closed his eyes and took another swig. He knew he was drunk, way drunk. He drank continuously since the party started.

A shadow fell over Kyle, from behind him. Kyle looked up with blearily eyes. Bright eyes shone even in the dark of night. The redhead smiled at the man leaning over him.

"Kyle," Stan murmured. He looked drunk and tired but not nearly as much as Kyle. "What are you doing out here?"

Kyle reached for his lover. The other boy, complied, or took pity on him. He walked around and sat down in front of Kyle. He sat with his legs folded in a lose butterfly, Kyle put his feet in between Stan, his knees bent and his arms resting on top of them.

"Don't be mad," Kyle softly spoke. He turned to rest his head on his cheek, the booze starting to weigh on him.

Stan reached forward to run his fingers threw Kyle's hair. He had an idea what Kyle was doing at here. He had a few rude hints from his friends, but Kyle had never mentioned his dislike of Wendy. Leaning forward Stan pressed a kiss to his fiancé's forehead. "I wouldn't be mad. I love you."

"Mmhmm, I love you," Kyle hummed contently. "Wendy scares the hell out of me."

"She scares you?" Stan's eyes widened. He could see being jealous of an ex but being afraid of them that was insane. Wendy was far from scary.

"She's a bully, Stan." Kyle moaned. He turned his head down, pressing his forehead against his upper thighs. "She said she'd take you from me. She swore it. Stan, she offed your crushes in the past."

"Kyle, I don't..."

Kyle's head snapped up before Stan could finish. He narrowed his eyes at his lover. "I'm not exaggerating. Look Stan, I don't care if your friends with Wendy. I don't want anything to do with her. I don't want to be near her. Because, I want to be sure that when I run into Wendy in the future, it's because she's come to slit my throat. I don't want her coming into my life, pretending to be my friend. I don't want to turn my back on her. I want her to look me in my fucking eyes when she kills me."

"Kyle, stop!" Stan said, only after he finished. He grabbed Kyle's shoulders and shook him hard. "Stop it! I don't want to think about you die! Fuck, Kyle. You understand that she is not my next in line. Hell, Kyle if I ever lost you, it would be a very long time before I found anyone that I felt comfortable enough to live with. I don't think I could ever find someone I love like I love you."

Stan smiled to his lover. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to Kyle's lips. Kyle sighed. He knew that Stan would never leave him but he also knew that Wendy may not be aware of that. He held to his idea that he would not become friends with her ever.

Kyle pulled away after a few moments. He lied down in the sand behind him. He closed his eyes. "I'm so wasted Stan."

"I know. Did you smoke?" Stan touched his lips thoughtfully. He rubbed Kyle's knee, gently.

"Yeah with Mindy, did you know she used to be a man? Laurence is such a drama queen it was so cute." Kyle moaned. He rolled onto his stomach, being careful not to hit any of Stan's delicates he made a quick flip, landing on his back, his head in Stan's lap.

The raven-haired boy nodded. Kyle was the last person in their group of friends to use drugs, other then alcohol, so he knew Kyle had to be upset all night to had resorted to them. "Can you sleep threw tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Kyle opened his eyes, his dim green eyes staring into Stan's bright blue ones. "I know something that would help me stay asleep."

"Yeah?" Stan raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Kyle's drunken mind was referring to, although he knew the context.

"Let's have sex on the beach, in the moon light," Kyle grinned. "We haven't done that yet, there is no one out here, and I'm so fucking horny."

Stan thought about it. He knew that Kyle was too drunk to think logically, and although he was not far from Kyle's state he knew he had to do it for his boyfriend. As he thought it out he stared at his lover, it was hard to say no.

"Okay, but lets not have sex in the surf. The ocean is freezing, during the day! I don't think I could keep it up." Stan agreed. He could not see any reason not to have sex with Kyle. He doubted that they would be caught by anyone who could get them in trouble for it.

Kyle growled deeply and jumped for his lover. He pounced on top of him and rolled them over on the beach. Kyle was unaware that he lay with his head toward the surf. He had not idea that it would slowly let the blood trickle to his head. He had not idea how fucking fantastic that would feel, and he would never figure it out. Having sex on the beach, in the moonlight, was one of Kyle's fondest, and foggiest memories ever.

---


End file.
